Raven's Story: The Journey to Young Justice
by beautyofshadows13
Summary: Raven, from Teen Titans, makes her way to join the Young Justice team after the 5 year gap.
1. Back In The Game: Chapter 1

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

Chapter 1/ Introduction

My name is Rachel Roth. But everyone knows me by Raven. I was once a member of the Teen Titans. I was one of the original 5 members of the team. Needless to say, I had a pretty good life as a Titan. Me and a group of some other young teenagers...who later became my teammates and then, more importantly, my friends.

But that was a long time ago. I was 15 years old at the time of the Teen Titans. It has been 5 years now since the team was founded and started it's first missions. Those were my glory days compared to now. The team split up only a few months after it was formed, but it seemed like we did years worth of good work. Probably did, if what I remember is correct.

What led me to go back home after the team split up, I have no answer. It's not like there is anything for me there. And I knew that. It's nothing but ash. It's almost like everything here was simply terminated. I knew this. I knew that there would be nothing for me to find. But I went back, anyways. I spent quite a bit of time there, though. I spent the time regaining my thoughts and tried to figure out what it was I wanted to do with my life from that point on.

Well, I have decided. I am ready to be a hero, again. I just don't know where to go from here. I don't know how to do it all on my own. What I want to do is clear now, but the details on how to go about actually doing it are still a little cloudy...

I guess I am just going to start from scratch, like before. I don't know where to go and this time I am on my own. I have to figure out everything for myself. Okay, so maybe I didn't think any of this through when I decided to join the hero game again. Great.


	2. Back in the Game: Chapter 2

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

Chapter 2

I guess I am going to take residence in Gotham City for a little while. It's an interesting enough place to go for a while. Has some things going on, but not too much. It sounds like a good starting ground for me. Should be perfect for me to start back in the hero game again.

I've been in Gotham City for about 2 weeks now and it seems like ever since I came here, everything I saw in the news has gone completely quiet. There hasn't even been a freakin' bank robbery since I've arrived! And I thought my destroyed realm was boring! If something doesn't happen soon, I am going to have to take my personal mission elsewhere.

Okay, why did I choose to move next to the train tacks? I know it is more private than anywhere else in this huge place, but come on! The noise is killer! I am trying to meditate and every time I am almost into a deep enough state, I hear the trains screeching by! This is worse than Starfire screaming for the boys back at the tower...And I used to think that there was nothing more annoying... . .

I almost have it down to when the trains come by. I have been able to meditate more and my powers are back in balance, well, except for not needing to use them! It's 11:28, the next train will be coming in about 2 minutes. Then another will come by at about 2:00... 11:29, one minute. But I don't hear the train approaching. And I know for a fact that this one is on a strict schedule. I really don't like the vibes that I'm getting right now. Maybe I should do some investigating...

After flying down the track for about 3 miles, I find why the train never came by my apartment...The train had been attacked by an outside force. Whatever it was had hit the engine directly and blew it up. I keep flying farther down, looking for any survivors. But this one was a cargo train, the only people who would have been on it were the ones who drove it and worked on it. But even they didn't seem to be around. I decided to land and get a closer look at the train.

Upon my landing, I had discovered that 2 of the cargo cars had also been hit by whatever it was that hit the engine. I put myself in stealth mode (physically and mentally) and snuck in and out between the different cars. As I got closer to the end of the train, I began to hear voices. Two of them were men, probably in their 40's or so and then there was another one...but it didn't sound even remotely human, it sounded like a demon...I went in closer until I could get a glimpse of the owners to the voices I was hearing.

And then I saw him. The demon I heard. He looked to be no older than 21, he was pale skinned and had black hair that he wore in some fashion resembling horns...I guess my demon theory was more correct than I expected...His eyes glowed red and he had claws for fingernails that looked like they could remove your eyeballs from their sockets. When he spoke, he gave off a hissing sound and it made me sick to my stomach for some reason...

"Where is it?" The witch-boy asked the two train workers.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Squealed the man that appeared to be the conductor.

"Don't lie to me; you pathetic, human fool...Where is it? Where is the crystal?" Witch-Boy screeched.

Neither of the men said anything. I don't know if they were frozen in fear or if they just didn't want him to have whatever it was he had wanted. A crystal? What would Witch-Boy want with a crystal? He seemed to have enough power without any enhancements...then again, guys like him...the ones who have power, seem to always want more of it. Witch-Boy turned away from the two men, whispering something to himself in a language that was foreign to me.

I put on my hood, flew out of my hiding place and quickly moved the two men away. I decided to just put them into a train car. I didn't know what kind of powers Witch-Boy actually had, but he couldn't do anything to them if he couldn't see where they were. I whispered to them to be silent and went back to Witch-Boy and the end of the destroyed train. When I got there, he looked like he had been waiting for me. This troubled me. Had he known that I was in the trees the entire time? Or did he figure out someone was around when the two men went missing behind him? Either way, this guy obviously wasn't friendly...and I really didn't want a confrontation with the Witch-Boy.

"So...Who are you supposed to be?" He asked me in an "I don't really care but I'll ask anyway" tone with a hiss at the end.

"None of your business, Witch-Boy." I hissed back at him.

He didn't seem to like my little nickname for him. His eyes started to glow a brighter shade of red and he looked like he was about to scream. Now I know, I know...I should be terrified...But really, all I wanted to do was bust out laughing. After my old friends telling me what I was capable of when I was angry and seeing my father at work, this guy looked a bug screaming up at a sumo wrestler to me. It was pitiful and quite hilarious.

"What? You didn't like that, Witch-Boy?" I taunted him.

"No," he said with acid on his tongue. "Frankly, I don't."

"Well, 'frankly,' I don't really care." I said to him.

"I am going to end you, pathetic little girl."

"I am NOT a little girl. As a matter of fact I am probably no more than a year younger than you are. And I do not appreciate your tone or the way you were treating those men."

Now that I am older, I no longer need magic words to activate my powers. I just raised my hand to the sky and balled it into a fist. And then, just like that, the sunlight was gone. It was pitch black out, like the dead of night. Witch-Boy started fluttering about. I was waiting for him to start crying. He was getting really antsy and truthfully, it was amusing.

"What's the matter, Witch-Boy? Afraid of the dark?" I said with a smirk on my face.

He stood in front of me, getting more angry than ever. His eyes were flashing now...and the next thing I knew, I had red and black electricity rushing towards me. He had to be a strong one if his abilities allowed him to attack that quickly. I held up my hand and made a shield, then I watched his own attack bounce back and hit him. He went down with a loud screech that made my ears ring and knocked me down to the dirt. When I looked up, he was disappearing through a portal and before I could get up and stop him, he was gone.

I stood up and dusted the dirt off my cloak and my boots. I looked in the direction of the way Witch-Boy went and then released the sunlight back for the remainder of the afternoon. I stood there, at the edge of a cliff, and just stared off in the distance looking over Gotham City...

"Never thought I'd see you back in the game, Rae."

Well, I never thought that I would hear that voice, again...


	3. Back In The Game: Chapter 3

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

Chapter 3

No way. There is just no way. It can't be him. It CAN'T be him. But...it SOUNDS like him...Should I turn around? Should I look and see? I'm scared. What if...What if it's a trick? What if it is a trick by the Witch-Boy? I'll never know until I turn around and look. But I'm terrified! Why? Since when am I THIS terrified. I've been through hell and back with all the stuff that happened with my dad. And all those missions I was on with the Titans. Psshhh...Oh well, I guess I better take a chance.

I slowly turn around on the balls of my feet, looking at the ground the entire time. I couldn't get myself to look up, no matter what I did.

"Hey, Rae," he said in a slow, soft voice.

I just nodded, without looking up. I keep my expression blank and wait for him to say something else.

"How have you been?" He asked me, softly.

"Fine," I managed to say.

He walked closer to me, slowly, cautiously. He knew I was frightened and he was trying not make it any worse for me...It has to be him. Only he would be that sweet to me. He was the only one who tried to REALLY understand me. He didn't care what I was, who my family is, or anything. He was a true friend. I actually miss him, I never realized that until now...but I missed him.

I finally convinced myself to look up towards him. When I looked up, he smiled at me. He looked like he was happy to see me.

"When did you get here, Rae?" He asked me with a smile still on his face.

"A few weeks ago," I answered. "I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't tell any of the old team where I was going. We all decided to go our separate ways and this is where I decided to go."

"I went home," I told him.

"To your old realm?" He asked with concern.

"Yes," I said simply.

When I realized I was actually talking to my old friend, I re-positioned my robe and removed my hood...His happy, smiling face turned into shock.

"Wow. You've really changed, Rae," he said, still shocked. "But I like it," he said putting a smile back on his face.

Of course I've changed, goofy. Haha. It's been about 5 years since we have seen each other. My face looks less like a child, which I guess it should since I am an adult now. I let my hair grow out really long, it is over half way down my back now. My eyes have changed color for some reason? I still don't know how or why. They have changed to some weird, murky bluish-green. I've become a little more pale than I used to be as a teenager.

"You really look good, Rachel" he said to me.

Wow. He really just said my real name. I forgot that he even knew that. I haven't heard my own name in so long, I'm surprised I haven't forgotten what it was. Not even my own family called me Rachel past age 5. Ugh...Why is this so refreshing, to hear my name? I don't understand.

"Um, thanks," I said back.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked me.

"Um, no," I said to him. "It's just been forever since someone has said my own name. I haven't heard that in years. Probably since the day that you first found out about it..." I said, getting quiet.

"Ra-"

The sound of a beeping in his ear interrupted him. I listened to the person on the other end, closely, but trying not to seem too obvious...

"Nightwing," said a woman in what I would believe would be her 20's. "We need you to come back right now! There seems to be some development!"

"Hear you loud and clear, Miss Martian," He said back to her. "I will be there as soon as I can. Nightwing out."

Hmm...So he obviously works with a new team now. And who is this "Miss Martian?"

"New name?" I asked, that one being the simplest of my questions.

"Yes. What do you think?" He asked me.

"I like it," I said to him. "Sounds more grown up."

I couldn't help but giggle as I mentioned the fact that we were both older now and were capable of so much more. It's crazy how much time can change a person. But the one thing you could tell with Rob- ...Uhh...I mean Nightwing, is that his personality hasn't really changed much at all. He is still the smart, kind, caring person that I knew all those years ago. But I am still curious to see what else has changed...

"So...you still part of a team or are you flying solo, these days?" I asked in the most calm voice I could manage.

"I am part of a team. Currently...I am it's leader. Like I was with the Titans. But that only started about a year ago." He told me.

I am surprised that he is answering all of my questions without asking why I wanted to know these things. He normally looks and gathers every detail on a situation that he possibly can. But he is just being calm and cool about it...No. I know that's not what's going on. He just knows how to observe without saying anything...It was always something that he wanted to be able to do.

"Oh, that's...interesting," I said with a small giggle and a smile on my face. "I have to get going and I'm sure that you do, too."

"Oh, okay," he said to me, sounding slightly depressed. "Will I see you again soon? Or are you going to take off...?"

And there is where you can tell that he is the person that knows me best. Only he could tell if I was about to run...all he had to do was look at my face. That is literally all that it took for him. Sometimes I hated it, sometimes I didn't. But this time, for the first time, he was wrong. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't worry. Seeing you just gave me a reason to stick around for a little while," I said to him with a wink.

"I don't remember you being the 'happy, flirty' type, Rae." He said with a laugh.

"Hey," I said. "People change."

I gave him a wave, re-placed the hood on the top of my head and flew off towards my apartment before I could say anything else to embarrass myself or give him a reason to make me stay any longer...

But before I got 10 feet from the mountain, I looked back and saw him watching me. He looked so sad...I didn't like it...But then he smiled and waved at me before going off on his way.


	4. Back In The Game: Chapter 4

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

Chapter 4

It's been 2 days since my unexpected encounter with Nightwing. Although I was happy to see him, I felt kind of closed off in a way. I had just about a thousand questions for him and I could barely tell him how I've been. I got a little better after I was sure that it was him, but, it was kind of a mask...

For the past 2 nights I have been contemplating if his presence the other day was a dream. But I know better, I know it was him. I could FEEL it. The one person who knew me best, the person I never thought I would see again after all this time, was actually standing there and talking to me.

I know I promised him that I would stay. But I can't help feeling the urge to leave Gotham City...I can't figure out whether it's because I am not needed; knowing that Nightwing and his new team are here or if I just feel kind of uncomfortable being around him again after all these years...

_**SCREEEEEECH!**_

What the hell was that terrible noise? It sounded like one of the demon birds from my home realm...Home. For most people the sound of home is calming, for me...It is my worst nightmare come to life...AGAIN.

_**SCREEEEEECH!**_

Ugh! That terrible noise! What the hell is it? I decided to go out and try to solve my evening mystery...I went to my room and changed clothes. Then I went and gathered my cloak from the closet and put it on. I stopped in front of the door and raised my hood, then went out the door.

_Woah! That is a bright light! But wait a minute...there is less than an hour until the moon is supposed to be at it's peak in the sky. Why does it look like the sun is out? Wherever this light is coming from, it is horridly blinding!_

I decide to start looking around out in the cliffs behind my apartment building and fly low to avoid anyone seeing me. I don't want any un-needed attention and flying high in this light would not only blind my permanently, but it would also cause a random floating shadow that EVERYONE would be able to see.

I've been searching the cliffs on the outskirts of Gotham City for hours and found nothing. But little to my awareness, I was being drawn toward the train tracks, specifically the ones from the other day! Where I was the old train, ran into Nightwing, and met the Witch-Boy.

I went to the ground and decided to travel on foot from here. I knew the area now and I still didn't want to take the chance of being spotted. I walk around for half an hour or so and the light is still as bright as it was when I left my apartment hours ago. _What the hell is going on here?_

Then I saw it. There, at the exact spot where the end of the train was the other day, was a shadow. It was tall, dark, thick, and...the horns...The HORNS. And that's when I realized, a second too late, that it was the Witch-Boy...


	5. Back In The Game: Chapter 5

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

Next thing I know, I was being thrown into a tree. I hit the large trunk with a loud thud and then proceeded to crash onto the ground, just below. It took me a minute to even move. All I could feel was the throbbing throughout my entire body...pulse after pulse of pain rushed through and made it very difficult to stand.

_Okay...So Witch-Boy obviously knew I was going to end up there, but how?_

"So...Did ya miss me?" Witch-Boy said with a happy hiss to his tone.

"You better believe it," I said to him.

My answer left him completely off guard. He obviously did not expect me to answer back as snarky as I did. But that was the whole fun of it. And it was how I was able to push him down a peg...

Using my powers, I launched him toward the cliff side. The cliff. The same place that I had been standing when Nightwing first spoke to me the other day. The place where my world officially went crazy and nothing started making sense. The place that gave me both sadness and happiness...

By the time I was standing up completely straight, Witch-Boy had made his was over to me and he had an angry look on his face.

"So Miss Hood," he said with acid on his tongue. "What do you think of my little light show?"

And once he said that...his angry, sarcastic face turned into an evil, devious smile. Then he pointed his index finger towards the sky as if he was explaining what he had said to a small child. In normal, human nature; I look up to where he was pointing and all I saw was the same bright, white light that has been in the sky the last few hours.

_Of course! He is the one making the sky brighter than daylight! He did this on purpose! But why? Why would he want to create so much light that it could blind people? And then I remembered...The last time I was around the Witch-Boy, I call him out on being afraid of the dark. He was using the light against me! He knew that I was stronger in the dark!_

"So," I said to him. "Figure out that you're not going to beat me in the shadows?"

"That's right, little Miss Hood..." He said.

I really don't think that he realized his little nickname was not at all rude or anything. He was really just stating the obvious. Yes, I go around wearing a hood, so? That's really all he's got? Man, he is going to have to come up with something better than that if he expects to work me up...

"Alright then, Witch-Boy," I said smiling as he went back to his angry face. "Let's see how you do."

He starts shooting more of his red and black lightning at me and I'm dodging pretty well. But then he just makes it all into a flowing web and the only way to dodge the lightning is to fly above. Well, that was a mistake. As soon as I am out of the line of fire, the light starts shining brighter, which catches me off guard and causes me to fall back towards the ground.

I didn't ever hit the ground, however. Witch-Boy caught me using his magic and then flung me into another tree before I could gather any more than that. As I tried to open my eyes, I hear footsteps running towards me. Instead of using my eyes, I decide to use my ears. I direct my magic in the direction of the footsteps and he goes flying outward. After a few seconds I hear him hit with a loud thud to the ground.

I wasn't going to deal with this any more. He knew that the light was too much for me. So it was time to bring back the darkness.

I raised up both of my hands and let my powers flow through my entire body. Little bits of magic, one by one, coming together and ready for action at my command.

"Time to bring back your fears, Witch-Boy." I said to him.

And with that I let powers release. I could tell that the light was already starting to fade and that it was easier to hold out while my powers finished the job that I needed done. I could feel that the surrounding area was becoming less and less bright. My body felt less weak and I began to feel like myself again...Until I fell and blacked out.

I could feel someone's arms beneath me. I wanted to scramble and see who it was but my body just wouldn't listen to my brain. I was so worn out that I couldn't handle any movement, not yet. I heard murmuring voices...It sounded like a total of 3 different ones. I could tell that 2 of the 3 were male and they were the closest. The female was a little further away and it sounded like she was talking to someone that wasn't answering her back...or that wasn't really there...

"Where did you find her, Superboy?"

Nightwing! That was Nightwing's voice! I know it! I would know that voice anywhere!

"Right here," said Superboy. "Laying between the train tracks and this huge tree."

"Well at least we know she didn't go down without a fight," Nightwing said with a smile in his voice.

"No she did not." Superboy said with a light laugh.

At that point I wanted to force my body to listen to my brain. I wanted to make a noise or move just the slightest bit, but I still couldn't. I could still feel the arms beneath me, though. I still couldn't figure out who it was...

"What made you come looking up here, anyway, Conner?" The female asked.

Hmm...Conner...must be Superboy's real name. Wow. This team hangs out on a personal level. Weird.

"When it was nothing but light outside. I went looking around to see if I could find anything out and all of a sudden there was a bunch of lightning coming from up here on the mountains. And then a minutes later, there was big stream of darkness going up towards the sky and everything started becoming more normal. After that, the light show was over and I decided to come up and check it out."

"Well I'm glad that you did, Conner." Nightwing said to him. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to her."

Wow. He still cares about me. More than I had originally realized, anyway. But if something were to happen to me, it would not have been his fault, why did he sound so upset saying that?

"Who is she, Nightwing?" The female asked him.

"An old friend, Miss Martian, an old friend. An important one, too."

"How old?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about it, M'Gann," Conner hissed. "It's none of our business. He will tell us if he wants us to know."

"I was just curious!" M'Gann shouted back at him.

"Enough, you two!" Nightwing yelled over top of them. "Conner, hand her to me. I'm going to take her home."

So Conner/Superboy was the one holding onto me this whole time. Well. If that didn't belong in the book of awkward situations I don't know what does...I could feel Conner carefully hand me over to Nightwing. I felt secure in his arms, but no more than I had felt in Conner's. The only hostility I felt anywhere around was coming from Miss Martian.

Then I finally felt strong enough to make a motion. I turned my head from side to side and held my arm up to my head. This caused some serious pain and caused me to make a strange sound that even I could not identify.

I heard Conner and M'Gann gasp at my cries. Nightwing stood still, calm and collected just like always. Then when I stopped screaming and decided to quit moving, he gently laid me on the ground. It stayed silent for what seemed like forever before Nightwing finally said something.

"How you doing, Raven?" He said to me."

"My head hurts..." I said in a slow, weak voice. "So much."

"I know," he said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

I could feel a smile come across my face. He is the only person who has ever helped me every single time that I needed something. He was always the one to worry about me all those years ago. And according to him, he worried about me all of the time.

"Rae, can you remember anything that happened?" He asked me. "Anything at all?"

I basically told him the entire story like I was reading it to him from a page in a book. I made sure I gave him every detail that I could remember and told him about some things that were still a little unclear to me. Like the screeching that caught my attention and let me to go outside.

"Ugh!" He said as he pounded his fist to the ground. "He must have gotten inside your head the last time you both fought. He probably knows about your entire past, Rae."

And that shocked my eyes open. If he knew about my entire past...there were so many other things that he could torture me with. The incidents with my father. The death of my mother. Any of my fears. Painful memories that I have probably had suppressed for who only knows how long...

I sat up, curled up in a ball and just started to cry. Normally I would go to a place where I was alone and let my emotions out there. But with all that had just happened and the new information...I just didn't really care. Although, I probably should have. Since my powers are driven by my emotions, they flourished and attacked everything as I cried. My magic was completely out of control and I wasn't making it any better. I couldn't get myself to stop sobbing. I was too afraid of what the Witch-Boy would do to me next...

After about 5 minutes of sobbing, I slowly started to calm down and I got my powers back under my control. It took a total of 15 minutes for my powers to completely stop flowing out. When I was done and was calm, I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Conner, of all people, looking down at me with a concerned look. Then Nightwing showed up in front of me and placed one of his hands on mine.

"You said '**HE**' must have gotten inside of her head. Who did you mean?" Conner asked, looking over at Nightwing.

"Klarion," Nightwing answered in a strained voice.

Conner's face grew angry and looked into the distance with a disgusted look on his face.

"So the ugly Witch-Boy has a name?" I asked as lightly as I could manage, tears still running down my face.

Conner's face then turned smug and then into a genuine smile and he started to laugh. Listening to the joyous sound, I couldn't help but to smile, myself. Even though my eyes were closed at that moment, I could still feel Nightwing looking and smiling at me through the darkness...

"Come on, Rae," He said. "Let's get you home."


	6. Back In The Game: Chapter 6

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

Nightwing INSISTED that Superboy came home with me since he and Miss Martian were called on another team mission. It was awkward, showing someone that I just met where I lived. And he was supposed to look after me? Like I was some sort of child? If it wasn't Nightwing who said something, I would SO be rejecting this idea. It's not necessary! I am completely back to normal, I've had my mental/emotional meltdown for the year, and I promised him **AGAIN** that I wouldn't leave unless I told him.

At points, Nightwing is like a little brother...He is highly annoying and he aggravates me like crazy, but I still care about him. And then at other times he acts like an older brother and gets all protective over me. I don't know why he has always been so protective over me, though. Even the one time that I was inside his mind, I had no clues to why he was like that. Maybe it's just a trait that he has, I don't know. And knowing him the way I do, I'll find out when he feels it necessary.

Superboy did his best at small talk on the way back to my apartment building. He was very awkward and since he didn't know me very well, it was hard for him to find something neutral to talk about. I didn't know what to do and so I just let him come up the the conversation ideas since I was no better at it, myself.

"So what brought you to Gotham?" Conner asked me in a flat tone with a hint of real curiosity.

"Um...You know something...? I really have no idea. I just wanted a fresh start and this is where I ended up coming." I responded flatly.

"Fresh start? Why? It's not like you did anything horribly bad."

And then they flashed into my mind. I HAD done something bad. I actually destroyed the entire world, once. The world almost ended because of me. Because the sheer reason of me being born. Then the images came into my head. The destroyed buildings. The innocent people turned to stone and some of them dead. The endless seas of fire. The world with no bright, happy sun. No safety.

As all that was running through my mind time after time, I about completely lost it. I could feel myself going into breakdown mode all over again. I felt my magic flow through my body in waves of anger, screaming to come out. It took everything I had to keep it all down and in check. It was literally painful. I just wanted to scream out to the sky. I wanted it to stop...

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Conner said with concern in his tone.

And then, just like that, it all stopped. All those thoughts, feelings, and images just vanished. As if they were never really there in the first place. I felt cool and calm. It was like the sound of his voice and the true concern that he had just made everything go away. I was **HAPPY**, all of a sudden. And it felt **GOOD****.**

"No," I mumbled, still a little in a daze about my new found happiness. "No, you didn't say anything."

"No. I know I did," he said with an ashamed look on his face.

"No, Superboy, you're fine." I said, trying to reassure him.

"You can call me, Conner." He said with a slight smile.

"Okay. Conner."

"So where are we going?"

"My apartment building is right near the train station. Which why I have grown to know the daily schedule." I said with a laugh.

"So if I ever need a specific train..." he trailed off.

"I can tell you what day and what time it comes," I finished his thought.

We both couldn't help but laugh at that point. How can two people who have just met get along SO well? It was weird, different. But it was as easy as breathing. Being around Conner was simple. He didn't even care that I didn't give him an explanation for my "almost" outburst that was just a couple of minutes ago. It was like he had already forgotten about it. And it was kind of nice, being around someone who would let the bad things go and try to look at the bright side. Sometimes. Haha.

"So why did you choose to live all the way out here rather than in the actual city?" Conner asked, lightly.

"Obviously it's not for the peace and quiet..." I said with a light tone.

He just laughed and looked at me like I was some sort of amazing thing that he had never seen or heard of before. He kept looking at me like I was the prize and that he had just won. It was strange and all of a sudden, there was a feeling that I couldn't describe...

"So then, why?" He asked, finishing.

"Privacy," I said, simply. "It's not peaceful...but it does help to not have someone coming over to borrow a cup of sugar or beat down your door every day or so. I like being by myself a lot. Probably because it's safer that way. After all...Well, you saw..."

"When you were crying?" He asked, finishing my thought.

"Yeah. My powers are attached to my emotions. If I have a large emotional outburst or anything, my powers go rogue. It gets hard to control them and they do much more damage than what you might think." I said to him with a warning tone.

"Oh...That's different. I've never heard of anything like that before." He said, simply.

"Magic," I said to him.

"I know a few people with magical powers," he said. "I haven't seen that with them."

"Not all magic works that way," I said, explaining. "It seems like me and Witch-Boy...I mean, Klarion...have that in common. When he gets mad, he gets more power that he uses against me."

"Go ahead, call him what you want. I don't care, I think yours describes him better. Besides...It's about time someone bitch-slapped him. Or, at least, in some form. Magic seems to hit him harder, so keep it up."

"You seem kind of violent..." I said. "I can relate."

"I was made that way..." he said in a sad tone.

"Um. I'd ask you to explain," I said, honestly. "But I don't want to pry. That and it's none of my business."

"Well," he said. "I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other now. Cause of both of us being friends with Nightwing and all...So you probably should know the truth."

"Don't tell anything that you don't mind me knowing. That's how I work, anyway."

"Well then I wish more people were like you. A lot of the new members to our team act like they have to know everything...So it's kind of annoying. Then again most of the newer members are young. About 16 or younger. There is a few that are about 17 or 18. All the original members are either 18 and older, moved up to the Justice League, or retired from the hero gig."

"How many of you were there at first?" I said, curious.

"Once an official team was established, there was 5. But then 2 more were added in and then another. And of course there was always the guy that was in and out of the group and going solo...To this day, no one knows if he is really on the team or not..."

"Sounds like a confusing guy...not to mention kind of full of himself." I said in a slightly snarky tone.

"Ha! Basically," Conner replied back.

By the end of this, we had just reached the front of my apartment building. We went up the stairs on the outside of the building and made our way to the third floor, which was completely mine. As we were approaching the door, I realized that I never grabbed my keys when I left, earlier. So when we reached the front I just used my powers to unlock the door, turned the knob, and then walked in with Conner.

I did have the place slightly decorated in my style. Dark, mysterious, and kind of creepy. I also had lots of books and stuff. I also had the things of a typical person living in the modern day world. I had a laptop, which sat upon an old, black gothic-looking desk. I also had a good sized tv, that I hardly ever watched sitting on a black stand across from a black leather couch. I even had a cell phone, even though I hardly ever touched the thing. I just thought it would be nice to have, just in case. I was sitting on the desk next to my laptop on it's charger.

All the walls in the apartment were painted white...and white just wasn't my color. So I had the entire place decorated with all kinds of dark furniture and curtains. I had the really thick, Victorian type curtains in every room. The kind that was made out of really heavy material and it was almost impossible for light to shine through. Depending on which room you were in, the varied in shades of black, dark blue, and slate gray.

Even all the carpet and tile in the apartment was white. I don't what type of person could live like this. If I wasn't okay with starting from scratch, I wouldn't know what to do with the place.

"Sorry that it's so dark in here," I said upon walking in. "It was nothing but pure white when I moved in and I just couldn't take it."

"It's fine," he said, plainly.

I think he was still taking in all the dark and strange decor that I had throughout the entire apartment. My apartment had 2 bathrooms and several bedrooms. Even though I didn't use most of the rooms, I still decorated them to make myself feel a little more comfortable with living there.

"I think I am just going to go in my room and lay down." I said to him. "Feel free to watch tv or whatever, there is cable."

"Okay, cool." He said.

I handed him the remote to the tv and just left him in the living room while he was browsing through the channels. Upon entering my room, I realized how tired and worn out I actually was. But I was also hungry. So I changed into some black jogging pants and a slate gray tank top. I took off my shoes and socks and put my cloak in the black wardrobe in the corner of my room.

I walked out of my room and shut the door then headed straight toward the kitchen. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until my bare feet hit the cool tile floor. I walked over to the fridge and didn't find anything that I wanted, even though it was full. So I walked over the cupboards and pulled out some pasta and made some spaghetti.

While the pasta noodles were cooking in the water on the stove, I gathered the rest of the ingredients that I would need. As I was placing everything on the counter, I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I looked in the kitchen doorway and saw Conner leaning against one side, just watching me.

"Making spaghetti," I said, stating the obvious. "You want some?"

"Sure," he said, politely.

I smiled at him and went back to the stove to check on the noodles. I heard him start walking closer to me, but I continued to keep my attention on the food and made sure that I didn't burn the place down.

"Can I help?" Conner asked me.

"Do you want too?" I asked back.

"Sure, I'd love too." He said with a smile.

"Okay," I said smiling back at him. "Go ahead and take care of the sauce."

He walked over to the counter and proceeded with the sauce for our pasta. Conner was really nice. And I can't believe how great he is. The more I thought about what a nice guy that Conner was, the more I started to smile. And I guess he noticed. Cause when we sat down at the table to eat he looked at me with a look that I couldn't describe...

"What makes you so smiley?" He asked with a smile of his own.

Then I thought about it. I don't remembered the last time that I smiled this much...I had been smiling almost ever since I met Conner earlier today. Being around him, I just couldn't help it. For some reason, I just felt safe. I felt safe enough to show some real emotion around him. It was like how I was with Nightwing after getting to know him. Except in this case, I didn't really know Conner. I just knew that he was a friend of Nightwing's. Hmm...Maybe that was enough. Nightwing obviously trusts him, so why shouldn't I? But there is just this feeling. This feeling of certainty when talking to Conner. It was so easy to talk to him, I could probably sit up for the next 24 hours and tell him my whole life's story if he would let me. But what was I going to tell him, now?

"Um..." I said, wrinkling my brow. "I'm not really sure."

"Okay," he said, not forcing me for a real answer.

Okay, now I am even better with him. He knows there is something that I am not telling him, you can see it on his face. But he still isn't forcing me to tell him anything. Did Nightwing tell him not to pry? No. I specifically remember him telling Conner to come home with me and just keep an eye on me for a bit. Hmm...

"So how long do you think you will have to play babysitter?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I have no idea, to be honest." He said, truthfully. "But knowing Nightwing, well, I'd start getting used to me if I were you."

I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. He's right. Nightwing worries about everything and has to plan out every detail of everything even though he knows it wont turn out **EXACTLY **the way that he planned. It still has to be planned. That's just his way.

"Ha! Why do you say that?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Or so I thought...

"He takes the people important to him very seriously. And it's easy to tell that you are very important to him. I guess I should be honored. After all, he is trusting me to look after you."

"You are his friend, that is plain to see. Meaning that you are important to him, too." I said to him.

"I know. But he sees me just about every day. And how long has it been since he has really seen you more than 3 to 5 minutes?"

"Several years..." I said, in a depressing voice.

I didn't realize my tone until I looked up and saw the expression on Conner's face. I couldn't read it. I didn't know what he was thinking. Normally, I could read people pretty well and pretty easily. But this, this was a challenge.

"You sound depressed about that..." He said in a curious tone.

"A little bit, yeah." I admitted. "Let's just say that none of us ended on a good note."

He raised his brow in question. Nightwing obviously hasn't told any of his new friends/teammates that he had an old group. A group that he was leader of for a while.

"We all decided to go our separate ways and that was it. He is the first person I have seen, since."

I just kept hoping and praying that he didn't ask me anything else. I really didn't want to dig any more into the past tonight. I was too tired and too mentally/emotionally drained for a trip down memory lane. And I didn't know how much Nightwing wanted his friends/teammates to know about the past...if he wanted them to know anything at all...


	7. Back In The Game: Chapter 7

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

It's been a week since the incident and Conner is still here, every day. I guess he was right about me needing to get used to him being around. He is here so often that I suggested that he just temporarily move in since I knew I wasn't going to get Nightwing to let him stop babysitting me any time soon. Miss Martian, or M'Gann, didn't seem to like my proposal of Conner to live with me. It wasn't settling too well with Nightwing, either, at first. But eventually he agreed that it was probably best for now and had quite a time toning down Miss Martian.

I gave Conner his own bedroom and let him have the other bathroom while he was here. I tried to go about my normal day, as normal as a day can get for me, but it's hard to do considering I'm not used to living with anyone these days. The last time I shared a place with someone other than myself was back when the Titans were still together. So I had to get used to the idea that I can't just go around wearing my pajamas when I got out of bed. I had to get up and get dressed.

When it came time to go shopping for the week, Conner insisted on coming with me. I don't know if it was because he was trying to play bodyguard still or if he just wanted to make sure he got his opinions in on the food. Either way, I didn't really care all that much. I was trying to ignore my aggravation about having a babysitter, but it was really hard to try to act completely nice all the time. I have to make sure that Conner isn't around the corner every time I say something.

It's gotten better in the apartment, though. He doesn't stick right to my side anymore. He can go walk around the place while I do whatever it is I need to do. I can tell that he feels awkward about it, too, but he is just doing what Nightwing is asking of him. I really need some alone time, though. I don't know how much more I can take of this. Whenever I need to leave the house for something, Conner has to go with me and stick by my side. It's getting incredibly irritating...

Back at home, I went into the kitchen and put the bags of food on the table. I started taking them out of the bags when I noticed Conner helping me put everything away. He was trying to do his part since he was basically staying with me and neither of us knew how much longer it was going to last.

"Can I cook tonight?" Conner asked me, lightly.

"Um, sure." I said, without looking up. "If you really want, too."

"I do," he said. "Besides, after a week, I think it's my turn."

Then I looked up and saw a slight smile appear on his face. I slightly smiled back and then he turned back around to finish putting things away. I finished what I was doing and was walking to my bedroom when I heard my cell phone, that I hardly ever touch, ring. I walked over to it cautiously, not knowing who was calling since I didn't give my number out to anyone, and answered it...

"H-hello?" I said with a cautious voice.

"Rae? You okay?"

It was Nightwing. Of course. Who else would be calling me. But how did he even get my number in the first place? Never mind. Dumb question.

"I'm fine," I said back in my normal, sassy tone. "Why?"

"You sounded terrified when you answered..." He said.

"Well, of course," I said, kind of snappy. "I hardly ever touch this thing and I have only given the number to my landlord, who never calls. What was I supposed to sound like?"

He makes a quiet, shaky sigh...

"Ugh, I'm sorry," I said to him. "I just don't like when you do things like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." He told me in a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it," I said, trying to sound sweeter. "What's up?"

"Do you feel safe enough to be by yourself?" He asked me, seriously.

"Yes..." I said.

Was I finally going to be relieved from my babysitter!

"I need Conner for something, is that okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, trying to sound indifferent about it.

"Okay, good. Put Conner on the phone, please."

"Sure."

I turned and went back into the kitchen where Conner was doing the dishes left over from breakfast this morning. He heard me walk into the room, finished the dish, then looked up at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No," I said, lightly. "But Nightwing wants to talk to you."

I handed him the phone and he put it to his ear. When he started talking, I walked out of the kitchen and went to my room. I picked up a book that I had recently bought and sat on my bed. As I started to read, I heard a knock on my door. I got up, put the book back on the shelf, and walked over to the door.

I opened it and saw Conner standing there with a sad look on his face. He handed me back my phone and just turned and walked away. I hate when I don't have explanations for things, so I followed him. After all, it is my apartment...

"Conner, what did he say?" I asked him.

"He needs me for a mission..." He said in a depressed tone.

"And why do you sound so upset about that...?"

"He still doesn't like the idea of leaving you alone. At least, not yet. I told him that you would be fine for the night but then he mentioned that I won't be gone for just a night. I'll be gone for a week..."

"A week? Doing what?" I asked, kind of aggravated.

He looked up at me and raised his brows. He was confused. And frankly, so was I. Why was I so aggravated about him being gone for a week? Wasn't I just wanting rid of my babysitter an hour ago? Why am I acting like this?

"I don't know. He didn't want to give me details on a line that could easily be tapped. He just said that he and some of the team will be by to pick me up here in a few. Then he told me that he didn't want you here by yourself for a week so he assigned someone else to watch you."

"...Who did he assign?" I asked, Conner.

"La'gann. Or Lagoon Boy. Whatever you feel like calling him." He said with acid on his tongue.

"I take it that you don't like him?"

"No, not really. And I like the idea of you being left alone with him for a week."

"Why?"

"I just don't. I wish he would go back to where he had came from, but it doesn't look like I have much luck on that."

"Can I lock him in a closet and only give him one meal a day?" I asked. "Then let him outside at scheduled times?"

Conner looked at me and smiled. Then he turned his whole body so he was completely facing me. He looked kind of...proud. I don't know why, but he did. And all of a sudden, he looked -well, kind of happy.

"You want to treat him like a dog?"

"...Maybe," I said, looking away from him, trying not to laugh.

"Then I don't feel bad about leaving you with him, anymore." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you don't like him...then it's almost a guarantee that I won't." I said to him.

And it's true. Conner and I seem to have a lot more in common that I thought we would, or at least we do when it comes to personality and stuff. So if Conner, didn't like this guy-for whatever reason it was, then I probably wouldn't like him all-to-well, either.

"Hmm...Good point."

Then there was a knock at the door. I slowly walked over the door and looked in the peephole. I saw that it was Nightwing so I proceeded to unlock the door and let him in. Once he was inside I shut the door. Nightwing didn't even look at me after I let him in. He just looked in Conner's direction and nodded his head.

"Ready to go?" He asked, Conner.

"Yes," he answered.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Whoever this person was, they were very impatient. The just kept knocking and knocking. I was about to make my way over to the peephole again when Nightwing crossed me and went and let the other visitor in. He was tall, about a few inches shorter than Conner, and lean.

He had green skin and red eyes. He had the face of some crazed fish and only wore shorts. He had gills and lots of fins. To be honest, he looked really weird. And I thought that I was creepy looking...

"Raven, this is Lagoon Boy." Said Conner. "Lagoon Boy, this is Raven."

"Pleased to meet you, beautiful." Said Lagoon Boy.

As soon as Lagoon Boy said that last word, Conner was on the defensive. He put himself in front of me like a shield and gave Lagoon Boy and evil look.

"Why so protective, Supey?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Why such a player?" Conner countered. "Don't you already have a girlfriend? A.K.A. Miss Martian?"

"Nah...We broke up a few days ago." He said, smug. "Good thing, too. Cause I see someone much more interesting..."

I noticed that the green creature was looking, no, more like staring at me as he said this. At that point I was absolutely disgusted. It took everything I had to no vomit...

"This is an ASSIGNMENT!" Conner said. "So treat it like one."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Lagoon Boy yelled.

"**ENOUGH**! Both of you! Lagoon Boy, Superboy is right." Nightwing said, chiming in. "This **IS** an assignment. And if you make one move at her, I swear you will live to regret it! Do you understand me?"

Lagoon Boy looked at Nightwing, gave a nod, and turned back to Conner. Then he looked over at me, apologized and calmed down a little. Conner still didn't move, he was still acting as a human shield and refused to move. Even when Nightwing told him to stand down, he didn't do it.

I walked up closer behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He released some tension, turned around, and looked at me.

"It's fine, Superboy." I said with a wink. "Just go and do what you have to do. Keep a level head, though, okay?"

Conner sighed and nodded at me. Nightwing laid his hand on Conner's shoulder and then led him towards the door. When the get to the door Nightwing stops and turns towards me...

"Lagoon Boy knows how to reach us, if necessary." He said.

I just nodded at him and he nodded back. Conner turned to look at me with a sad look. But then was led out the door and just like that both of them disappeared and I was left alone with the fish creature for a week...


	8. Back In The Game: Chapter 8

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

Alright, I've had it. Lagoon Boy has been babysitting me for less than 24 hours and I already can't stand him. He is treating me like I am his maid, his servant. **IN MY HOME! **That closet idea that I was talking to Conner about is seriously about to take place! This guy is annoying and really freaking stupid! No wonder Conner doesn't like him! He isn't exactly earning points with me, either...

"Hey there, gorgeous!" Lagoon Boy screamed from the living room, trying to talk over the loud television.

"Ugh! What do you want?" I screamed back at him from my room.

"Can you make me something to eat? I'm starved!"

"Get off your lazy ass and make it yourself!"

Alright. Closet is looking better and better as time goes on...

"Hey! That's no way to treat your guest!" He yelled to me from down the hall.

"You're supposed to be protecting me! Not making be your slave in my own house!" I countered.

All of a sudden I heard the t.v. go quiet. Then I heard slow, soft footsteps coming down the hall towards my door. There was a slight, silent pause and then my door swung open. Lagoon Boy stood there, leaning against the frame, trying to make himself look cool like all of those popular guys do in movies.

Ugh. I cannot wait until the fish creature is out of my apartment! He is so annoying! Not to mention full of himself...And of course, as soon as that thought runs through my mind he starts flexing his muscles...Even if he had some decent ones, which he doesn't, it would not get my attention off of his horrible attitude.

"Come on, baby," he said in a voice that I think he meant to be sexy but came off kind of like a pedophile. "Let's go out for dinner and get to know each other better."

"How about you go ahead and pretend like we did and get the hell out of my room!" I screeched at him.

"Hmm...Temper. I like that in a girl," he said. "Feisty is always good."

As my emotions began to heighten, my anger flowed through my body in waves...my powers going along with it. It was taking everything that I had, not to attack him with everything in my being. He was pushing the limit WAY too far and I didn't know how much more I could take before it all came out...

I heard him making his way towards me but I was more focused on keeping my powers under my control. It was taking all of my strength and concentration not to blow the place up. Next thing that I'm aware of, he's sitting next to me on my bed. I felt him put his arm around me and it completely weirded me out. But I couldn't focus enough to shake off his arm or tell him to go away. I was trapped inside my own mind, fighting my powers for control.

"We could be great together," Lagoon Boy whispered in my ear. "You and me would be amazing. And all you have to do is say yes."

As he said this, he removed his arm from my shoulder and moved his hand slowly down my back. Then he wrapped his arm around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I could feel myself about to burst. I look over, trying not to move my body too much, and saw that he had his eyes closed and his face in my hair. Then, with his eyes still closed, his face made his way down to mine -then to my neck. I felt his lips, scaly and strange, kiss my neck a few times and moved to my jaw.

Alright, I'm **DONE**.

I move my hand and grabbed his face and started squeezing with all of my might. I could feel my powers rupturing inside of me, dying to come out and play. I lifted my other hand and let my magic do the rest...

Slowly, all the water in his body began to deplete. I could feel him fidgeting from the other side of the room. But I didn't care. I'd had enough of him. I could not take any more of his arrogance. I let my powers do the work as I led him to the living room. I had him dangling in mid air, nothing but a black ring of magic holding him off the ground. My anger was seeping out. But I was gaining control, slowly but surely, and a few moments later -I was able to drop him to the floor.

Lagoon Boy hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud. He had landed on his lower back and it sounded like it had hurt. But just because I had gained control of my powers didn't mean that I wasn't still angry, so I let him sit there in pain and walked back to my room.

_Ugh! How am I supposed to take another 6 days of this! He has been here no more than 24 hours and has already tried to seduce me! And Nightwing already warned him not too! The fish creature has some NERVE! Ugh! I cannot wait until I can get rid of him! And I thought having Conner around was bad...No. Compared to fish boy in there, Conner was a blessing! At least he knew the meaning of privacy and didn't try to seduce me or whatever...I don't know how much more I can take of him. And if he does it again, there is no guarantee I will be able to regain control again before it's too late..._

Two days have passed since I had attacked Lagoon Boy. He hasn't tried anything since then and has proceeded in making himself food. He is even keeping the volume down on the t.v. As happy as I am for the changes, I was still kind of hoping I would have sent him out screaming...

I was sitting in my room reading a book when I heard my cell phone ring from down the hall, I expected it to be Nightwing calling to talk to Lagoon Boy and see how things were going here, so I left it alone and let him get it. To my surprise, a few seconds later, Lagoon Boy was knocking on my door. I opened the door to see him handing the phone to me. I took it from his hand and he went into the living room. I expected it to be Nightwing checking up on me or something but, surprise, it was Conner...

"How you doing?" He asked me, gently.

"Um, fine," I said.

There was a short silence after I said that. I didn't know if the reception was bad or if he was contemplating on if I was telling the truth or not. By his response, I would say it was the latter of the two.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked him. "You sound really concerned."

He let out another sigh, mumbled to himself for a minute, then got back on the phone.

"Because I am." He told me. "I told you that I didn't like him."

"Neither do I..." I said.

"So everything is NOT okay?" He asked, sounding sure about it.

"Truth?" I asked, quietly.

"Please," he answered.

"No. Everything is not okay. I don't know how much longer I can take of this, Conner. I can't keep control of my powers in these conditions..." I said, finishing in a whisper.

"Why? What happened? What did he do?" He asked, getting angry.

"He..." I started, but trailed off. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to make Conner any more upset than I could already hear he was. He was off doing something important and he needed to be concentrating on that.

"Raven. What did he do?" He asked, sounding really concerned.

"When are you guys coming back?" I asked him. "Please tell me it's soon."

"If everything goes right, we should be back in Gotham tomorrow night." He said. "So far it's all going better than expected. Much better."

Him telling me that made me feel a whole lot better. I sighed in relief knowing that things were going good on where they were. It made me feel better to know that Conner going with them made everything run pretty smoothly, after all, he did pretty well here, too.

Then I realized...

"When you guys are done...Are you coming back here? Or am I stuck dealing with fish face?" I asked, kind of worried.

"I asked Nightwing about that this morning." He said. "He told me that if you're safe, Lagoon Boy is staying with you..."

"Is he with you, now?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"No. I could barely get permission to call you. Why?" Conner asked. "What's wrong?"

"If he is going to continue to babysit me, there is no guarantees that he will be alive the next time that you call..." I said, snappy.

"Raven wha-" He was cut off by people talking in the background. I could hear many voices and they were all talking about what their final move was going to be.

"Ugh...I have to get off here." Conner said. "But I am calling you tomorrow, on the way back. And I want you to promise me something..."

"No promises," I said.

"Please." He said. "I want you to promise that you will do your best to hold on until I get there. Nightwing and I will be coming by to check on you after we get into Gotham. I want you to hold onto your control as best as you can until I get there, okay? If anything happens, I will help you...and that's MY promise."

He sounded so worried about me, so upset. He wanted me to hold on, and in exchange he will help me if I need it. He sounds like actually cares about me.

"Alright," I said. "I promise if you do."

"I promise," he said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay," I said.

And then it clicked. Just like that, Conner's caring voice was gone. My heart pounded like it never had before as I thought about what Conner had just said to me. As I though about how sincere he sounded one the phone. My heart was pounding so much that it hurt the inside of my chest. All I could feel was pain...and then, there was a feeling of longing. I wanted Conner to come back. I wanted to tell him what Lagoon Boy had done to me. But I can't. I had to wait until he called tomorrow...I just wanted to hear a caring voice. Someone who actually cared about me. I wanted to hear Conner again, or Nightwing. Not the idiot down the hall...

I went into the living room and put my cell phone on the charger. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was 9. I was hungry, so I went into the kitchen and got me something to eat, leaving fish face to fend of himself.

After I ate, I went to my room and changed into some comfortable clothes to sleep in. I ended up choosing a tank top and some shorts. I took my hair out of the clip and let it flow freely down my back. As I brushed my hair, I thought about how tomorrow was going to go. I was going to do the best that I could to avoid the fish creature and hold out until Conner called. And then, Conner and Nightwing would be back and I would tell them what happened and he wouldn't be here anymore. I could get rid of him...

I put my brush back on the vanity and went over to my bed. I got under the covers and shut off my bedside lamp. I curled up, completely covered -except for my face, and closed my eyes. It took me a while to go to sleep, but after a while I finally got there. But the warm, comforting feeling of sleep didn't last long.

I felt a presence in the room with me, I thought I was dreaming so I tried to ignore it. But I could feel it getting closer and closer...It made me toss and turn for a bit. Then the feeling went away. Then, when I moved again, I hit my hand on something...or rather someone. I opened my eyes to find Lagoon Boy laying next to me in my bed.

I was about to yell at him when he reached over and pressed his scaly lips against mine. I couldn't push him off of me and he continued to kiss me and then proceeded to move his hand down my side, stopping at my hip. He then held my hands down above my head with his other one. He moved from my lips to my neck and then to my collar bone. He made a beeline of kisses from there to my shoulders. I tried to wiggle out but he was on top of me, still holding my hands above my head.

"Supey isn't as fun a babysitter as me..." he said in a devilish voice.

"Get off me!" I screamed at him, still trying to get free.

He ignored me and continued to kiss my shoulders, going back up to my neck. I was beginning to go into panic mode, not knowing what else he was going to do to me. The more I panicked, the more my powers started pulsing. I began to break out in a sweat, feeling the heat that my powers were bringing out.

He took his hand from my hip and slowly moved under my tank top, stopping it on top of my stomach. Then he started kissing my mouth again, adding tongue this time. He moved his hand up a little higher and my magic began to pulsate even more. I could feel the power pulsing up to my hands, still above my head. I felt the urge, the rush. And then I just couldn't take it any more.

_I'm sorry, Conner...I tried, I really tried._

I let my powers release and my magic came out in the form of black electricity, shocking Lagoon Boy's hand off of mine. I then put my hand on his bare chest and let the electricity flow from the core of his body and he was thrown back and off the bed. I levitated off of my bed and let my magic guide him out of my room...I then proceeded to lift my hand and fling him down the hallway. Once I heard him hit the floor, I placed myself back down on the ground and calmed myself down. I looked up and saw him staring at me from the other end of the apartment. I raised my hand and slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it.

It took me forever to go back to sleep last night, but I was exhausted enough to finally get there and ended up sleeping through most of the afternoon. When I finally woke up, I changed into some covering clothes and even put on a jacket for good measure. I went to my bedroom door, unlocked it, and walked out. I made my way to the living room to find fish face passed out on the couch. It took all I had not to electrocute him again. But I decided to go into the kitchen and get me some food after I heard my stomach growl.

As I was making my way to the kitchen, I heard my cell phone ring. It woke up Lagoon Boy and he reached for it. But I had it levitating to me by the time he had sat up. I caught the phone in my hand, gave him an evil look, and then answered the phone as I finished my walk to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Nightwing asked me.

"Yes, I'm okay." I answered. "Hey, can I talk to Conner?"

"Um, yeah. Hang on..." Nightwing said, sounding confused.

"Raven?" Conner came on the line, in a worried tone.

"Yes, it's me." I said to him, happy to hear the sound of his voice.

"Is everything okay? We're on our way to Gotham City, right now."

"Conner..." I said, trailing off in a whisper.

"Raven. What's wrong?" He asked, more worried than before.

"I tried to keep my promise, I really did." I told him, almost in tears. "But it got too bad..."

"Raven...What happened?" Conner asked.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"Raven! Please tell me what happened! You have me worried sick over here! I have Miss Martian flying the bioship as fast as it will go!"

"Remember what Nightwing told him not to do...?" I said.

"Yes..." Conner said with a growl in his voice.

"Not to make a move? He did that...and SO much more..." I said, telling the truth.

"I'm coming in the door," Conner said. "Have it unlocked and stay out of the way..."

Conner came bursting in angrier than I have ever seen him before. His eyes immediately landed on Lagoon Boy and he looked like he was about to go ballistic. Nightwing came in just before Conner was about to lunge for Lagoon Boy's throat. He stood in between the two, causing them not to be able to make a move. He knew that neither of the two would hurt him, so that is the only thing he could do to keep WWIII from starting in my apartment.

Nightwing looked over to me at that moment.

"What happened, Rae?" He asked, as calmly as he could manage.

"Let's put it this way..." I said. "If one of you doesn't get him out of here, right now...He is leaving here in a body bag."

Conner's lips couldn't help but curl up into a smile as I said that. But that didn't stop him from keeping his eyes on the fish creature. Conner was ready the instant Lagoon Boy moved an inch. Conner didn't even know what the details were...he just knew enough to make him angry.

"What did he do, Rae?" Nightwing asked.

"He...He tried to seduce me the first night he was here. And then last night he held me down to my bed and tried to have his way with me..." I said.

I told them the details of exactly what he said and did. The more I told, the angrier Conner got. By the time I was finished, Nightwing was holding Conner back with every bit of strength that he had in him.

"Raven," he said. "I want you to take Conner out of this room and do your best to calm him down while I drag Lagoon Boy out of here."

"Okay, I'll try." I said.

I walked over to Conner, slowly. I didn't want him to get surprised and suddenly try to attack me. Though, I really don't think he would do that. I took Conner's hand, watching him. I slowly led him down the hall to my room and away from the others. I could tell that he was fighting the urges in his body like I had been fighting mine. Once we are in my room, I turn and shut the door behind us that way he couldn't see anything...I even locked the door just to be safe. And then, as soon as it was locked, I felt the tears roll down my face in waves...


	9. Back In The Game: Chapter 9

_I want to take a moment to make a shout out to my best friend **beautifulsoul9786 **for her amazing **YJ Adventures! **stories and for being a supportive friend and fan. If you haven't read her short stories/one shots and you love Young Justice, you should totally consider giving it a read! Way to go, my BFF, and keep up the good work! Stay asterous! ;)_

* * *

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

The waves of tears continued to come, though I was mentally kicking myself for showing so much emotion. I knew that at any point, I could erupt again and this time, I would be hurting Conner...I couldn't do that. He doesn't deserve that. No matter what I told myself...

_It's over. It's all over. He is gone. Nightwing is taking care of him. CONNER IS HERE. He was DEFENDING me...He wanted to HELP me..._

I kept telling myself all these things. Things that are true. But nothing seemed to help my emotional rage that was building up. Why wasn't I at this much of a peak when it was all actually happening? Was I afraid of him? Was I worried about what Nightwing and Conner would think? Was I mentally out of it to really notice how bad it was? I don't understand...Why was I, compared to what I'm feeling right now, quite calm about it?

"Raven..." Conner whispered.

I jumped at the sound of my name and realized that Conner was standing next to me now. He was looking at me with a sad face. He had his hand held out towards me, like he wanted to comfort me...When I looked at his hand, he quickly drew it back and gasped. I looked up at him, seeing his worried face matching the shaking of his body.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. I...I..."

"It's fine," I said in a hushed voice. "YOU didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I let him come in here and stay with you. I didn't even question Nightwing about why he chose Lagoon Boy of all people on the team to look after you. And when he talked to you like that the day he got here...When I could feel something terrible in the pit of my stomach...I still said nothing. I should have said something..."

"You didn't know what he was going to do," I whispered to him, gently, feeling he was just as emotional as I was.

"I should have guessed, though," he said. "It is La'gann after all..."

"No matter how well you think you know someone, you never know what they are capable of..." I said in a soft voice.

When did this become about me comforting him? But it doesn't matter...trying to make him feel better gave me a new focus and it was slowly making the magic pulses inside me, fade. Whatever works, I guess.

"Come on," I said. "I think you and I, both, need to talk to Nightwing."

Conner looked at me and nodded. He knew I was right. We needed to figure some things out. Like, for starters, what is going to happen to Lagoon Boy? Am I still going to need a babysitter after all of this? If I do need a babysitter, will he reassign Conner? If it's not Conner, who will it be this time? So many questions...and this time...I intended to have them all answered...

When Conner and I walked down the hall and into the living room, we found Nightwing standing there like he had been waiting for us. He stood straight up, arms folded, with no readable expression on his face. Was something wrong?

"I'm so sorry, Rae..." he said to me in a soft, sad voice.

"This isn't your fault," I said to him. "It's not like you knew that he was going to do all of that stuff to me."

"But I should have," he said, shaking his head.

"Is he like that a lot?" I asked, guessing the answer was yes.

"Pretty much," said Conner, jumping in. "Does the rest of the team know about this?"

"Yes. They do," Nightwing said, looking over at Conner.

"Then I can't wait until Miss Martian gets hold of him..." he said with a smirk.

"What does she have to do with anything?" I asked, looking at Conner.

Conner looked down at me, his smile becoming more warm and inviting. He placed his hand on my shoulder, like he was trying to keep me calm or from blasting into the ceiling...

"I found out, as soon as the mission started, that they weren't broken up. They weren't even on a break of any kind. He lied to all three of us. Right to our faces. So when she finds him...Well...things aren't going to be very pretty back home." Conner said, smirking again.

"Well then I'll have to tape that little show for you," Nightwing said, looking at Conner.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked, skeptically.

"I'm reassigning you to watch over, Raven." He said, firmly. "Lagoon Boy is obviously fascinated by her for some reason so I don't doubt that he will come back here and try again...If this wouldn't have happened...I was going to let Raven live on her own again. But until we tame Lagoon Boy...I don't want her alone, anywhere. Especially at home."

So there was the answers to majority of my questions. I am still going to have a babysitter, which I am glad for at the moment. And Nightwing is reassigning Conner for that role, which I am happy about as well since I can obviously stand him a little better. Conner actually cares about what happens to me, just like Nightwing does. So I feel safe around him, as well. That leaves one question still unanswered, though. What will happen to Lagoon Boy?

"And what exactly are you going to do about Lagoon Boy?" I asked Nightwing.

"I put him in the bioship and sent him back to HQ with the rest of the team. On the way there, they are going to sedate him and we are going to have to keep him quarantined until we can figure out why this outburst occurred and why he has such an interest in you." He said, sounding sure.

"If you find out why he has such an interest..." I said, whispering again. "Will you tell me?"

"Of course I will," he said, finally smiling.

At that point, I couldn't help it. I felt like I did when we were younger. I felt like I could go to him about absolutely anything and he would care about me no matter what. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, just as tight, and then let go. He held onto my shoulders and looked down at me, a light smile on his face.

"Please be careful, Rae," he whispered. "And don't worry. Conner would never do anything like that to you."

"I know he wouldn't," I said to him, softly. "Why do you think I'm not complaining about still having a babysitter?"

He chuckled slightly, at my comment. He saw that I was still me even though I went through all of that trauma. He saw that I wasn't going to let myself change that easily. He let go of my shoulders, and looked up and over towards Conner.

"Please take care of her, Superboy," Nightwing said, almost pleading.

"You know I will," Conner responded.

Nightwing nodded at Conner, acknowledging that he knew it was true. He then turned his attention back over to me and smiled again. I looked back and him and attempted a slight smile, myself. But it was hard considering I knew this was goodbye and I didn't know the next time I would see or speak to him again. He walked back toward me and gave me another tight squeeze before heading for the door.

As Nightwing made his way towards the front door of my apartment, Conner made his way to my side and laid his left hand on my right shoulder. He had his arm around me, but unlike with Lagoon Boy, I was comforted by this gesture...not frightened. I watched Nightwing leave and shut the door behind him and then, for a few moments, Conner and I just stood there in silence...watching the door.

* * *

Conner and I tried to act like everything was the same as it was before. Like he had never left and that Lagoon Boy had never come. For the most part, it seemed to work. During the day just about everything was the same as it had been before Lagoon Boy. Conner and I went places together, cooked together, and ate together. We actually hung out together a little bit more, but still had plenty of time for ourselves as well.

During the day...everything was pretty much normal. Or, normal for us. But at night...Night is when it got bad.

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright?" Conner asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," I told him with a smile.

"Okay...but if you need ANYTHING, come and get me right away...understand?" He asked, with a sigh.

"I will," I said. "I promise."

Every night since Lagoon Boy had been removed from my apartment, I had been having nightmares. Nightmares about what he did to me...And what he could have done. Every night, they just got worse. Either more abusive or more violent. I would toss and turn in my sleep, trying to fight him off. I was unaware that I was dreaming...until one night Conner came in and woke me up from my trance of fears...

"Raven! Raven! It's okay, you're dreaming! You're just dreaming!" He yelled, shaking me awake.

When my eyes opened, I was panicky. My body was shaking rapidly from head to toe and I was having trouble breathing correctly. I stayed in the panic mode for what ended up only being about 3 minutes but felt like much longer...

"What-what happened?" I asked, still sort of out of breath.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Conner said, finally taking a real breath.

"Oh," I said.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked me. "Are the nightmares getting worse?"

"I'm alright. And, yeah, I think they are..." I answered.

"What was it this time?" He asked, concerned.

"H-he...tried again. But this time, when I tried to fight back, he tried to kill me...by beating me to death. But he tried to draw it out. He first used it like torture, like he was hoping that it would make me change my mind. But when he realized that wasn't going to happen, he just continued to punch and kick me I was bruising and bleeding out of my nose..." I told him through soft tears.

Conner looked at me, not moving his gaze. I looked into his eyes...and all I saw was a mix of emotions: worry, sadness, hurt, anger, and hatred. But he just sat there, as still as a statue. It was like he didn't know which of his emotions to act on first. Or which one his body was going to recognize. And then, he reacted. The one thing your body can do to show all these emotions...I saw tears fall as he slowly began to cry into his hands...

I wanted to reach over to him. To tell him that I was okay and that he could stop crying. But he knew that I was fine...So why was he reacting this way? After so many times he has heard me talk about my dreams, he has never even flinched, until tonight. Something must have just snapped in him. But what? And why?

"Conner..." I whispered, unaware that I was reaching toward him.

He moved his hands and quickly looked up at me. When I realized he was looking at me again, my hand shot back in my direction and I looked away...ashamed that I had been staring at him. But even when I was looking away, I could feel him looking at my face. He was waiting for me to react, to say something. But what was I going to say? I decided that looking back in his direction was better than ignoring him. When I looked back in his direction, he was still looking at me. But now his face was more calm.

"Raven..." he said, softly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. You have no idea how guilty I feel for this. I-"

"Why do you feel guilty?" I asked him. "You did NOTHING wrong, Conner. Nothing. Don't feel guilty for something that you didn't do or couldn't help. Please. I want you to help me through this. I NEED you to help me through this..."

He looked at me then, his face turning to shock. I could feel my own face turning red after I said this. I never would have thought that I would have said that to someone...Let alone someone that I didn't really know that well. The only person I have ever really let help me with really anything, was Nightwing. But even that was a stretch. But as I thought about what I said to him more and more, I realized I was right. I did want Conner to be there for me. I did need him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me in a whisper.

"I am," I answered just as quietly.

At that moment, he looked at me and smiled. It was a warm, genuine smile...and I couldn't help but return it with one of my own. Conner really did know how to make me feel better, even if he didn't realize it. I never thought that I would be glad to have him here with me...but I am.

We can relate in many ways. We both are kind of darker than most people when it comes to personality. It takes a lot for us to trust people. We relate to only a few people, though we have both met many. We both have been through challenges that we never thought we would get through, but we did. It feels good to be around someone who understands you, even if it's only a little bit. It takes the edge off of what you are currently going through and makes you think of happier things and a brighter tomorrow...which is fine as long as it isn't another day that is brighter than the sun...ha!

I look over at my clock and see that it is about 6 in the morning. Eh, I guess it is a reasonable enough time to wake up. Maybe since I am up this early I will be tired enough to fall asleep before 2 a.m. Ha! Fat chance.

"Want to try to go back to sleep," I asked Conner. "Or do you want to stay up?"

"I've probably had more sleep than you have," he said. "So it's your call. If you want to go back to sleep, you can and I'll chill out in the living room. Or you can stay up and we can just have an early breakfast."

"Hmm...How about we just stay up and take showers and all that jazz and then we just make some breakfast?" I asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

Conner smiled at me with warmth before standing up from my bed. He then walked closer to me, laid his left hand on mine, kissed my head, and the proceeded to the other bathroom on the other side of the apartment. I could feel my face flush about 20 different shades of red as he walked out of my room and down the hall.

_What in the world was that? And why in the hell do I feel all warm and fuzzy? _

I got up and out of bed, kind of in a daze. I walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of black leggings, a plaid and slate gray skirt (yes, I said skirt), a sparkly white tank top (yes even I like sparkles -get over it), and black short-sleeved mini jacket.

As I got in the shower, I thought about what had all just happened between me and Conner. I couldn't even process all of it. I mean, one minute he was just helping me through a nightmare like he has been doing for about 2 weeks now, and the next...I am telling him that I need him. And then the whole sweet, romantic gesture that just happened? Where did that come from? What made him just do that?

I got out of the shower and proceeded to dry my hair and curled it after I had gotten dressed. Even with my hair curled, it was long and flowing down my back and over my shoulders. I did the whole "half up, half down" hairdo (which is weird because I never really care how I look unless I absolutely have too), and then go back into my room. I grab a pair of socks and put on my slate gray boots with a low heel that come to just below my knees.

I'm thinking that there must be something wrong with me because I even convinced myself to go back into the bathroom and put on some light make-up. Okay, what's wrong with me? Am I sick? Do I have a fever? Why am I acting like a typical young woman and getting all prettied up? I'm just going to my kitchen...

When I walk down the hall, I hear things being moved around. It sounds like Conner has already went into the kitchen and started today's breakfast. I walk to the doorway and find Conner looking more dressed up than usual, himself. Instead of just wearing jeans and a simple black shirt; I find him wearing black pants and a red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing nice shoes, rather than his black combat-type boots.

For a couple of minutes, I just stood there in the doorway watching this handsome creature move around the kitchen. He flowed like waves in the ocean. He knew exactly what it was that he wanted to do and he knew exactly how to do it. After gathering everything he wanted from the fridge and cabinets, he looked over in my direction and noticed me, still standing in the doorway.

"Well doesn't someone look nice," he said with a bright smile.

"Um, thanks." I said, my face turning red again. "You look nice, too."

"Thank you." He said, still smiling. "I never took you for the make-up type. It looks good on you."

At that moment my face went about another 10 shades of red and I began to look down at the tile floor. About 5 seconds later, my feet weren't the only ones I was looking at. He was standing right in front of me, I could feel his gaze, he was waiting for me to look up but I was just to nervous to lift my head.

He slowly placed 2 of his fingers under my chin and lifted up so that my face was looking at his. I couldn't help but stare right into those bright, blue eyes. As I looked at him, a smile reappeared on his lips, making one appear on mine. He moved his fingers from my chin and then grabbed my hand and guided me into the kitchen to the counter.

"I was going to make home-made waffles," he said. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I said, with a smile still on my face.

I helped Conner make our breakfast and then set the table as he made final preparations to our food. We then sat down to eat, sitting across from each other like always. But something was different. The atmosphere was different. I couldn't really explain it, but it was somehow, happier. We kept a conversation going all through breakfast, which is really rare, but we were both smiling ear to ear. When we were finished, I took off my mini jacket and help clean up.

As Conner washed the dishes and rinsed, I dried and put them away. After the kitchen was clean again, I grabbed my jacket and put it back on. I decided to go and relax, but didn't really want to change clothes. So I stayed in what I had on and sat on the living room couch.

"Can I join you?" Conner asked.

"Sure, if you want too." I said.

He sat particularly close to me and proceeded to lay his arm on the back of the couch behind my head. I reached for the remote and turned on the t.v. but there wasn't anything worth watching on. So I turned it off and just sat there for a moment, enjoying the silence. After a moment, Conner asked me something...

"Raven," Conner said. "If I were willing to tell you about me and my past, would you listen?"

"I am willing to listen to anything that you want me to know." I said to him. "And..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to call me by my real name. Just don't tell Nightwing I gave you permission, too. I don't know what he would think."

"I won't tell if you don't want me, too. But I think who gets to call you by your name is your decision, not his."

"I know it is. But you know how protective he is. You've said so yourself. I just don't want to hear it..."

"Alright," he said. "I wont tell if you don't want me, too. What is your name?"

"My name is Rachel." I said.

"Rachel," he repeated. "It fits so well..."

I smiled at him, warmly and he smiled back. He then went on to tell me everything there was to know about him and what he has been through. He told me that he was a clone of Superman. He told me where he was created and who created him. He said that he was only half Kryptonian and that the other half was human. He told me that his human "father" was the one and only Lex Luther, and he certainly wasn't proud of that. He told me that the reason he was so violent was because of how they made him. He told me how his friends had rescued him from Cadmus labs and how they had created their new team now known as Young Justice. He filled me in on all the crazy things they have had to encounter and all the friends they made over the last 5 years to bring them where they are today.

Hearing about some of the people that Conner made friends with, makes me happy. I knew a couple of them myself; A.K.A. Kid Flash and Speedy (now known as Red Arrow). And from what I heard there were a couple more that I would probably get along with very nicely. Like Artemis and Zatanna. Conner said that one day he hopes I can meet them all and see for myself. I don't know what to think of that, it makes me kind of nervous to consider it...knowing what I am capable of. But he insisted that they all look above the differences like that and learn how to work past them. So we will see.

Right now, I just want to sit here in my apartment, talking to Conner. Making happy memories. Something that I haven't done in a long time and I really want to enjoy it...

We talked late into the night about our lives and what we have been through. I spent the night smiling, laughing, finishing each other's sentences, and even a little of what most people would probably consider as flirting. What I didn't realize is that, during the whole time we were talking, Conner managed to grab my hand and hold onto it...and I was technically holding his, as well. I didn't notice until we agreed that it was getting late and we were tired. Which makes sense cause it was going on 1 a.m.

He then walked me to my room, still holding my hand. We stopped at the door and then he took my other hand and looked at me. I looked up at him then to see him smiling at me with a glimmer in his eyes. It was another one of those moments where he looked at me like I was the most amazing prize in the world and that he had won.

"Goodnight, Rachel." He said in soft, smooth voice.

"Goodnight, Conner." I said.

And with that he pulled me closer, kissed me on my forehead, squeezed my hands gently, and then walked down to his room.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Sorry that it was so long! I just kind of went on a roll with this one and couldn't help but keep going! Plus with my schedule being as crazy as it is, I don't know when I will be able to write another chapter...So I thought I would give you a little bit more this time around. So here you go. Don't forget to write me some reviews! Tell me what you like and dislike! I like to know how my story is impacting my readers :)_


	10. A New Life Begins: Chapter 10

_This shout-out goes to **Sirens in the Water **for her amazing Spitfire FanFictions. They have brought tears to my eyes, made my heart pound, and made me squeal link a fangirl! If you love Young Justice and you love Spitfire (Wally West/Kid Flash & Artemis Crock/Artemis)...You will love her!_

* * *

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

I don't know what to do about Conner's recent behavior. So far all I've done is go along with it as lightly as I can. But I am really at a loss and don't know what to do. I'm trying not to zone in on his emotions or anything because if there really is something going on here (or if he THINKS there is) I want him to tell me, himself.

It's been a little awkward, though. I'm doing my best to act like nothing has changed at home, but really, just about everything has. I don't spend as much time by myself, like I did before, and if I do spend a little extra time alone...I end up feeling guilty. I don't know if it's because I don't want Conner thinking that I hate him or if it's just that I want to keep hanging out with him. I wish I could get answers to my own emotions like I do everyone else's...

After changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue top with a silver "R," and my black mini-jacket; I went to my wardrobe to find a pair of shoes. I pulled a pair of black flats with silver studs, put them on, and went to my bathroom to finish getting ready. Ever since that one night where Conner and I both dressed up like we were going out for the evening, I've had a habit of putting a little bit of make-up on and actually fixing my hair. I don't really know, why, exactly. But I just feel like doing these things. It's weird.

When I was done with my hair and make up, which were fixed the same way as they were the first time, I went back to my room. I straightened up everything that I could until I was left with nothing to do but go out to the living room where Conner was. I don't know why I didn't really want to go out there. I guess I was just nervous at what he might do next.

I went out of my room and closed the door behind me, slowly, before walking down the hall to the living room. When I got to the living room, Conner was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. He was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt with a pair of nice, black boots. He looked nice, but comfortable. I guess he saw me come in because as soon as I noticed these things, he turned off the t.v. and smiled turned to smile at me. But before either one of us could say anything, my cell phone rang.

When Conner heard the phone ring, his smile quickly faded. He knows that if my phone is ringing, it must be Nightwing. Though they haven't had any luck on why Lagoon Boy (La'gaan) had such an interest in me, Connner was still afraid of every time he called. He was afraid that he would be called away again and that they would have to put someone else in his place or that he would be told not to stay any longer because he didn't think it was safe.

Whatever the reason was, he still didn't like the phone. But that didn't keep if from ringing as loudly as it could. I walked over to the desk, picked it up, removed the charging cord, and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Rae. How's everything going over there?" Nightwing asked on the other end.

"Good," I said; looking over at Conner, smiling.

"That's good," he said. "I'm glad to hear it. Hey, Rae. Do you mind if I come pick you up in a bit? I want to hang with you, just us."

"Um...that depends," I said, sarcastically. "Can I wear normal clothes or do I have to throw on my cloak?"

"Normal clothes," he said with a laugh. "Something I'm sure I've never seen you wear..."

"Well, you will today."

"Interesting."

"When will you be here?" I asked.

"In about an hour," he replied. "I have to go home and change into normal clothes myself."

"Okay," I said. "See you, then."

"See you soon, Rae."

I shut the phone, put it back on the charger, and turned around to see a sad yet angry Conner looking over at me...

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"When is he coming to get you?" He asked in response.

"In about an hour," I said. "Why do you sound so upset about it?"

"Because I'm worried about what he might tell you..." he said with his head down.

I walked over to the other side of the couch and sat next to Conner. I didn't like seeing him look this miserable. For some reason, it hurt me to see him like this. Maybe it's because we've bonded so much over the past couple of months...His face was still down, eyes closed. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his knee. His eyes then opened, but he didn't look up at me. He just kept staring at my hand like he was waiting for it to move or disappear.

"Are you afraid that he is going to say that you need to go home, now? Is that what it is?" I finally asked after too much silence.

"That's not what I was thinking, but no, I don't like the sound of that, either." He answered in a whisper.

"Then what is it, Conner," I asked, almost pleading. "Please tell me."

"Don't worry about it," he told me, finally lifting his face to reveal a smile.

I could tell that the smile was fake, though. I could feel it. I was getting too deep into his emotions and I didn't want to go any deeper than what I already was...I felt like I was intruding. But I couldn't let him hide things like that from me. Not in my home...

"Conner..." I said. "I want to hear the complete truth, for once, please?"

He sighed and looked over towards the wall for about 5 minutes or so before he breathed a word.

"Rachel..." he started. "Do you understand how I feel about you?"

He caught me off guard, but I answered him truthfully...

"I believe I do, yes."

"Do you understand that I really like you? And do you understand how hard it is for me to say such personal thing out loud?"

"I think I understand more than you believe I do..." I told him. "I understand that you like me, believe me, I'm not ignoring it. And I do understand how hard it is to say personal thoughts and feelings out loud. My powers are derived from my emotions, remember? No matter what type of emotion it is, I have to be careful with expressing myself or my powers might be unleashed and I could hurt those around me. I could hurt the people who are important to me..."

I couldn't help but trail off at the end. I couldn't say anything else, it was starting to hurt. But when I looked over at Conner, his face told me that he was begging for more. He wanted to know more about what I felt and what I thought. His eyes were begging me to tell him more, but I just couldn't. I was afraid that I would do just what I said I could do...I was afraid that I would let out too much emotion and my powers would end up hurting him. If that happened, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't like me anymore and that he would never forgive me for it...I was beginning to become terrified of the "what-ifs" when we both heard a knock on the front door.

"Here in half the time," Conner said. "Sometimes I wonder if he's a secret speedster."

I couldn't help but laugh at Conner's comment. I started laughing so hard and fast that tears came to my eyes and started to stream down my face. I wiped off the wet mess and asked Conner to get the door for me with about 3 pleases before and after the request. He agreed and as Conner went to get the door, I went back into my bathroom and fixed the damage that my tears had done to my make-up.

I walked out to the living room to see Nightwing standing and talking to Conner in what seemed to be a happy fashion. I decided to be an eavesdropper for a minute and listen to what they were saying...

"Soo...Conner...question." Nightwing said. "Does she actually wear normal clothes?"

"Yes!" Conner says with an "are you serious?" laugh.

"What? I've never seen her wear normal clothes...She didn't trust us much back then...she didn't trust much of anyone, really."

"So she said," Conner replied.

"She told you that?" Nightwing asked, skeptical.

"We sat up one night and told each other our life's story..." Conner said.

"Conner...I hope you realize how much trust that girl has put into you." Nightwing said in a stern voice. "I'm the only other person in the entire universe that knows what you know...Don't let her down."

"I don't plan on it," Conner said with a frown. "I can't believe you think I would."

"I don't think you would," Nightwing said. "I'm just asking you to be careful. This is someone very important to me and I can tell that she is obviously important to you, as well."

"She is," Conner said.

I decided that I had done enough eavesdropping and walked down the rest of the hallway and into the living room. When I walked up to them, Conner smiled and Nightwing's face went to shock. Like he said, he had never seen me in normal clothes before...let alone with make-up on and my hair fixed...

"We ready to go?" I asked, casually.

"Um, yeah," he said in a stutter. "I'm ready if you are."

"Okay then," I said. "Let's go. Oh! How long do you think we will be gone?"

"No more than a couple of hours...Is that okay?" Nightwing asked, looking over at Conner.

"Hey," said Conner. "I'm just the babysitter, remember? You're in charge of when she goes home otherwise."

"Hey! You and I are roommates now...that you means that you have a say, too." I said, with a wink.

"Alright," Conner said with a laugh. "If that's the case, have her home by 7, young man. She isn't allowed to miss dinner."

As soon as Conner finished, all three of us bursted out into laughter. It couldn't be helped. I'd seen this side of Conner several times but I still couldn't get over how hilarious it was and Nightwing as almost in tears like I was earlier about Conner's "secret speedster" comment. It was like three friends, in a room, just having a grand old time. It had a good vibe to it.

"Alright," Nightwing said. "Let's go so I can get you home in time for your curfew."

"Okay," I giggled. "Oh! Wait!"

I raced back over to Conner, who was about to sit back down on the couch, and hugged him. It took him a few seconds, but then he finally hugged me back with a really tight squeeze. When we both let go, we looked up at each other, smiled, and waved goodbye.

* * *

Nightwing took me to a park on the opposite side of Gotham City. It was beautiful. It was dark, but not overly dark. It was full of trees and cool breezes. It had many fountains and the water sounded like it was playing music. It was breath-taking.

"Wow," I whispered. "This is beautiful."

"I thought that you would like it." He said.

"I do. It's incredible!"

He couldn't help but laugh at my excitement. But I couldn't help but be excited. I was in complete awe. The place was absolutely wonderful. I wished I could live in a place like this, but you moved in...it would destroy the beauty of it. And then what?

"So, Rae..." said Nightwing. "Is there something going on between you and Conner?"

"Huh?" I said, turning around to look at him.

"Because you know, if there was, I would have to assign someone else to watch over you."

When he said that, I could feel my body go numb and I knew that my skin was turning as white as freshly fallen snow. _What? Are you freaking serious? Do you know remember what happened the last time that you replaced him? And that last time was only temporary! Could you not imagine what a permanent replacement could do?_

"You do know that I'm only joking with you, right?" He said.

"You. Are. A. Jerk." I said. "You know that, right?"

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of to get the truth out of you. I mean, come on, Rae. I don't even think your realize how attached you are to Conner. And if I really did separate the two of you, it would be nothing but absolute chaos. I know this. I'm not that terrible..."

"What do you mean, I'm attached to him? And why would separating us be chaos?" I asked.

"Come on, Rae. If I actually separated the two of you, Conner would never forgive me. That I am absolutely sure of. Then I would lose one of my closest friends. And then I would lose you...and I can't bare to lose either of you..."

"Okay, I completely get the chaos thing. But what makes you think that I attached to Conner?"

"Really, Rae? Really? You defended Conner and told him that he was allowed to have an opinion on when you came home. You also made sure that you hugged him before we left. You trust him enough to tell him all about your life, even the things that haunt you every day. You look at him like he means the world to you and it's obvious that you mean the world to him...Just think about it for a second. Look back and pay attention to your actions towards him."

I did what he said. I went back, in my mind, and paid attention to what I did and said to Conner. And, as usual, Nightwing was right. I showed compassion towards Conner and hardly any of his actions made me mad. I actually liked being around him and that's why I was feeling guilty when I spent, what I thought was too much time, alone in my room.

**And then I truly realized it. I had real, true feelings for the Superboy...**

I could feel my face turn red as I came to my realization. But it wasn't because I didn't want Nightwing to know...I was embarrassed and, even more so, ashamed...that I hadn't realized it on my own and that I didn't figure it out until now.

"How do you know these things?" I asked him.

"Because I do the same things for someone who is close to my heart..." He said in a whisper.

"Oh, really?" I asked, curious. "What' her name?"

"Zatanna," he said with a smile that lit up his entire face.


	11. A New Life Begins: Chapter 11

_Got another shout out for **Karategurl13** and her amazing story on Teen Titans;** TT vs. DP**. And let's not forget it's sequel which has chapters posted and is still being written right now! **The Return of the Shadow Walker**. If you love Teen Titans, you would love this! I know I did! Take a read! ;)_

* * *

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

"Zatanna, huh?" I asked Nightwing, curious. "How did you meet her?"

"Right after the Titans split, I went back to Batman...went back to my sidekick days. Before long there was another team forming and Zatanna eventually became part of that team. Her dad is Zatara, from the Justice League." He said, beaming.

"Her dad is ZATARA?!" I asked, slightly freaking out.

"Yes," he answered. "You can tell that she is his daughter. She is powerful, a quick learner, smart, and just all around amazing..."

I could tell that Nightwing really felt for Zatanna. He held her in the highest regard possible and it seemed like he would do practically anything for the girl. I wonder if he even told her that he liked her...He has always been such a private person and I don't know if he would tell a girl that he liked her or not. I could tell that he liked her enough that he wanted to be with her...So what was in the way? If he can know all about my feelings, I think I am allowed to know all about his...and in this case, I'm not afraid to use my powers to find out.

"So does Zatanna know that you feel this way for her?" I asked, barely containing my curiosity.

"I've hinted at it," He said. "You know, to try and get a feel for what she thinks of it. But if Zatanna doesn't want you to know something...you won't know it. End of story. That's just how she is. She is a very helpful and kind person, as well. Very trusting. But I wouldn't want to be caught on her bad side..."

"You didn't really answer my question...and why do you I sense that there is something that you aren't telling me?"

He looked over at me and raised one of his brows...

"No. I am not getting into your head...I can just tell that there is something else by the way you talk and your tone of voice. What is it?"

"We have a history..." Nightwing said plainly.

So that was it. They were together at one point and he has feelings for her now. If they were together, I wonder what broke them up? Are they on good enough terms now to maybe try again? Did it even end badly the first time? Did his feelings come back...or did they ever leave?

While I was thinking all this to myself, we were still strolling around the park. All of a sudden I hear a loud dinging sound and then heard a bell ring. I look up at the clock that sat at the top of the courthouse and it said 7 o'clock. Oh crap...

"Looks like we are both in trouble," Nightwing said. "Come one, let's go before the punishment gets worse."

"Okay," I said laughing.

But the truth was that I was really worried. I was worried to go home and see what Conner was going to say to us. And more importantly...How was I going to tell Conner about these newly realized feelings that I had for him? Should I even tell him at all? I was scared to the point of silence. The entire ride back to my side of Gotham city was silent as Nightwing and I both stared out the window. The drive seemed to take no time at all, which gave me zero time to think of what to do about telling Conner about my feelings. Ugh...and now I feel that the entire world is against me, just great.

We pull into the empty parking lot of my apartment building and park right next to the outside set of stairs. For a moment we both just sat in the car in silence, staring straight ahead of us. Neither one of us knew what to say and we certainly didn't know what to expect when we went up to Conner...

"You stick up for me and I stick up for you?" Nightwing asked me, smiling.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Let the punishment begin!"

We got out of the car and made our way slowly up the stairs. We took our time walking to my front door and getting it open. When I opened the door, Nightwing and I look inside to see an angry but worried Conner staring at the doorway from the couch. He looked extremely frazzled and I had a feeling that he had barely moved from that spot since we had left...if he had moved at all.

"Conner..." I said to him, softly.

"Where were you guys?" He asked in frustration.

"At the park just walking around and talking." Nightwing said, jumping in.

"You're late," Conner said with his fists clenched.

"Conner..." I whispered. "It's only 7:30 on the dot..."

At that point, Conner's eyes grew smaller and more calm. His body released some tension and his rather large muscles began to relax. As Conner slowly began to calm down, he fell back and leaned against the couch. He then ran his fingers through his dark black hair and let out a long, loud sigh. He then buried his face into his hands and just continued to sit that way.

"I'm sorry that we worried you, Conner." Nightwing said, sincerely. "I didn't realize that we were running low on time."

"It's fine." Conner said, his face still in his hands. "I just got worried...I know that you are normally very strict on times and when you were late...I thought that something happened to the two of you."

I walked over to Conner then and sat down beside him, slowly, on the ground. I then laid my hand on his knee and then he took his face out of his hands to look at me. He laid his hand on mine and slowly started breathing normally. The longer I sat with him, the better he became. I was worried that he would never come out of this state and I didn't know what to do if he didn't...I just wanted him to calm down and be himself. I wanted him to be the Conner that I had always felt safe with and liked to talk too.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Nightwing asked Conner.

Just then, Conner squeezed my hand lightly and looked up at Nightwing. "I'm fine," he said.

"Okay, good. I have to go now. I have to go back to HQ and make sure that the rest of the team didn't kill each other...you know how it is."

Conner smiled then, the first time since we had gotten back and said; "Yeah, I know."

"If they killed Lagoon Boy..." I said with acid on my tongue. "Don't bother inviting me to the funeral."

Both boys laughed then and I couldn't help but join them...

"Alright," Nightwing said. "I'm headed out. I'll see you two later. Oh! And Rae..."

I looked over at him, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say...

"I think that you should..." He said to me with a wink and then exited the apartment before I could even react.

"Again...Secret speedster." Conner whispered and we busted out laughing.

"I'm agreeing with that theory more and more," I said, looking over at Conner. "Now you look like you need some rest...and some food."

Conner chuckled at my comment and looked at me intensely. He was still holding onto my hand, refusing to let go any time soon, and then brushed a strand of hair from my face. I looked at him then and started debating with myself all over again...And then I realized what Nightwing had meant when he left...He thought that I should tell Conner how I felt about him...But how did he know that I was struggling with that? Then again, he saw my feelings for Conner before I did; so I guess it isn't that surprising...but still.

"How about we go and make us some dinner?" I asked Conner, smiling.

"Sounds good," He said standing and helping me up off the ground.

* * *

In the kitchen, we looked around in the fridge and cupboards but nothing looked appetizing to either of us. There was all kinds of stuff from pasta to hamburgers to chicken and etc. But still, nothing looked good...

"Who's up for ordering a pizza?" Conner asked, laughing.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed.

"Alright," he said. "What do you want on it?"

"I like plain pepperoni and cheese..." I said in a whisper.

"Me too," Conner said. "That was easy. Do you wanna order it or do you want me too?"

"You go ahead and grab my cell phone in the living room. I'm going to go change into more comfortable clothes."

"Okay, go ahead. I'll be in the living room when you're done." He said.

"Okay."

I made my way down the hall and into my bedroom. I kicked off my shoes, which felt great, and went over to my dresser to look for something more comforting to wear. After all, no matter who I was around, I was still in my home and I couldn't care less about what I looked like here. I went sifting through my drawers and found a pair of shorter black shorts and a gray tank top that looked like it had been splatter painted blue. Hey, works for me.

After I changed into what was probably going to be my pj's, I went to my bathroom and cleaned my face of my make-up. I then let my hair down and bushed it out. After brushing, it became a sea of wavy, dark hair. I had thought about putting it into a ponytail but then decided that it would take too much effort and just left it the way that it was.

I walked out into the living room to find Conner sitting on the couch, watching t.v. It was hard to imagine that this calm, laid-back guy had just about had a panic attack about half an hour ago. But there he was: calm, cool, and collected. Conner had also changed into something more comfortable...he was wearing black and red basketball type shorts and a black cut-off shirt. I smiled to myself and then walked the rest of the way to the couch and sat down next to him.

"How long did they say it was going to take?" I asked him.

"About 30 minutes...but that was 10 minutes ago." He said, laughing a little.

"Did it really take me that long to get dressed..." I said, thinking out loud.

"You're fine, Rachel." He said, chuckling.

I don't know why...but when Conner said my name, it just gave it a much happier ring to it. I feel like the name really represents me and that there isn't any baggage attached to it, anymore. I actually grow slightly proud of my birth name...

I blushed then and looked down at the carpet beneath my feet. I was getting more and more nervous around Conner and I didn't know how to bring up the conversation that I knew I needed, not to mention wanted, to have. I knew that I needed to tell him how I felt about him, but I couldn't think of a smooth way to bring it out in the open...Ugh...this is frustrating. No wonder Nightwing has kept his feelings for Zatanna quiet...it's more difficult to bring up this conversation than it is to joke on your death bed...

When I felt my face slowly cool back to a normal temperature, I looked up at the t.v. and saw the Conner was still flipping through channels...There seemed to be a lot of sports, car movies, and cartoons on tonight...nothing that really looked interesting, though.

"Why is there never anything on t.v.?" Conner asked, sarcastically.

"Wish I knew," I said, giggling. "But it really never seems like there is ever anything good on..."

"I know," he said.

Just then we heard the doorbell ring. I got up off the couch and looked out the view-hole in the door. It was the pizza guy. I was about to unlock and open the door when all of a sudden, Conner was behind me. My hand was on the lock and he put his hand over mine, keeping it still. I looked up at Conner then with a confused look on my face...

"Don't, I got it." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "It's just the pizza guy."

"I know," he said. "But if you answer the door in what you're wearing, the guy will never leave..."

Just then I looked down at what I was wearing...And then I saw his point. I was wearing shorts and a low cut tank top...Yeah...Conner can get the door...I don't need to add the pizza guy to my "almost rapers" list. I looked back up at Conner, nodded, and moved out of sight. Conner unlocked the door and they exchanged pizza and money. The guy said his thanks and took off toward the stairs and down to his car...

Conner shut the door and started to walk toward the kitchen with the pizza in hand...

"You can come out now, Rachel." He said to me.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said.

I got to the kitchen and Conner was pulling out plates and sodas. I was hungry and couldn't wait to dig into the pizza, which looked delicious. I sat down in my normal chair and Conner looked at me...

"Mind if I switch seats?" He asked me.

"No?" I said, confused. "Sit wherever you want too."

He sat down next to me, rather than across like he normally would. But the rest of our dinner went relatively the same as usual. We ate our dinner and talked like nothing exciting had happened that day and just carried on. But on the inside...I was terrified. I wanted to tell Conner how I felt about him...But I was still scared to bring up the conversation and I really didn't know how to do it. I guess I was just going to have to wing it and go with whatever comes to mind...

After we were done with our pizza, I took our plates, rinsed them, and laid them in the sink to be washed later. Conner took a container and put the leftover pizza in the fridge for later and then threw out the cardboard box. We then proceeded to wipe down the table and put the clean dishes away.

"Wanna go see if there is anything on t.v. now?" I asked Conner.

"I doubt there is. I was actually going to go to bed, if that's okay." He said.

"Um. Yeah, sure. Night." I said, rushed.

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to my bedroom. Once inside, I shut the door behind me, walked over to my bed and sat down. I wasn't on my bed longer than a minute before my whole body started to ache...This was a feeling that I recognized. Rejection. I had felt this so many times from my father when I was a child and from BB when the Titans were still new and he didn't know me well...and then from any random person that I met on the street. I was too used to this feeling and I hated it...I didn't want to feel this anymore and I felt like I was dying from the inside, out.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, knelt my head down, and began to cry. I hated this feeling...I couldn't take it. I slowly started rocking back and forth on my bed. My cries began to turn into sobs and I had finally lost control of my emotions...and my powers. I had already had enough. I could feel my energy being pushed out in every direction possible and soon I could hear winds whooshing around my room and I heard objects fall and shatter into the walls and floor. But I wasn't mentally present enough to care. I didn't even bother to look up and see what it was. I just let everything go and the crashing continued all around me. I just wanted to die.

Just then, I heard my door open and I heard someone yelling. I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying and at that point I couldn't have cared less. I had been rejected by someone who I had cared for and I just couldn't handle it. Objects continued to shatter and fly around the room. I heard the person yelling and shouting at me still...And then, after a few minutes, I heard them...

"Rachel! Rachel, it's okay!" Conner screamed at me. "Rachel! Please stop! Don't worry, it's okay. We'll make it better. Whatever it is, we'll fix it. I promise. Please Rachel, stop! You're going to hurt yourself! Please Rachel! Stop! I love you!"

Those words. Those last three words. Those were what I needed. All of a sudden, after hearing those three words, I began to slowly calm down. The whooshing winds began to slow, I stopped hearing objects shatter, and my powers were slowing down. Once everything had stopped, I began to feel weak. The room became still and I became dizzy and leaned to the side, sliding off my bed. I was waiting to feel my head hit the floor, but it never did. Instead, I felt a pair of warm, strong arms beneath me.

I then felt the soft, comforting feeling of my pillow under my head and I started to come too...

"Rachel. Rachel, are you alright?!" Conner asked, panic covering every inch of his voice.

"I'm okay," I said, slowly sitting up and opening my eyes.

"Are you sure? Can I get you anything? Is there anything I can do?!"

"Conner, I'm alright." I said. "I'm alright."

"What happened? You scared me to death..." He said, ending in a whisper.

"My emotions got out of control...nothing new." I said, trying to blow it off.

"But why? What spiked them?" He asked.

"Conner, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"No. It's not okay." He said. "You had me worried like crazy not once, but TWICE in one day...I'm not standing by this time. What happened?"

"Before I go into that...Can I tell you something else?" I asked, knowing that when he was like this I wasn't going to win out the argument.

"What is it?" He asked me, almost out of breath.

I was nervous. I could feel myself shaking. But if I didn't do this now, while I had his full attention, I knew I wasn't ever going to tell him how I felt. I needed to tell him, whether his reaction was good or bad, I had to tell him the truth. I just decided to take a HUGE leap of faith and I was going to tell him...tell him that I needed him; that I wanted him; that I loved him, too.

"Well," I started. "Remember what you had said to me earlier today? On how much you care for me?"

"Yes. I told you that I really liked you and that even though it was true...it was hard for me to admit it out loud."

"Exactly." I said. "Conner..."

I couldn't help it. I was freezing up...I didn't know what else to do. I was getting even more nervous and becoming sick to my stomach. I wanted to just tell him the truth and just leave it like that. At that point, I didn't even care if I got a reaction out of him or what the reaction was/would have been. I just wanted to get it out...And then I remembered what he had just said a few moments ago in all the chaos...

"Rachel, what is it?" He asked, curious now.

"You told me that you loved me just a few moments ago..."

"Um..." Was all he could manage.

"Conner," I said in a whisper. "Is that true?"

Conner's face grew red and he looked away from me for a moment. Then turned back to face me, laid his hand on my cheek and whispered in my ear...

"It's true." He said. "I love you more than you could ever believe...If something were to happen to you..." He trailed off then and moved back to his original position, facing down towards my blanket.

I reached forward and grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at me. As he looked me in the eye, he held my hand in his and then I whispered to him...

"I love you, too."

I had tears rolling down my cheeks, then and I was shaking more than I had originally realized. He looked at me straight in the eye, wiped my tears from my face, and held my face in his. And then, before I even knew what was happening, Conner pulled my face to his and locked me in a kiss that I will never forget. His warm lips matched mine almost perfectly and I could feel his heart-rate climbing to the top of the charts. But I knew that mine was doing the same... I wrapped my arms around Conner's neck and continued to kiss him, heart pounding.

When we finally pulled back, Conner was still holding onto me. He was holding me by the waist now and kept me close to him. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as I looked into his bright, blue eyes. He pulled my head to him and kissed my forehead. When I came up, I had tears again...but this time, I was smiling.

"You have no idea how happy I am in this moment..." He said to me in a whisper.

"Actually," I whispered back. "I think I do."

Conner pulled me into another kiss that made our hearts beat wildly out of control. We then talked about telling Nightwing...but we decided not too...just for the fun of it. Conner stayed in my room that night and I fell asleep in his strong, warm arms...and for the first time...I felt like nothing could touch me. I was happy and I was safe.

* * *

_Alright, guys! Got another kind of long one here! Sorry this story has been on kind of a hiatus for about a month! Had some writer's block! Anyways...Please **REVIEW THIS CHAPTER/STORY**...That way I can know if I should continue this. Tell me what you like and don't like. Tell me what you think in general! Thanks! :) **-Ashton**_


	12. A New Life Begins: Chapter 12

Raven's Story:

The Journey to Young Justice

I still can't believe Conner and I have been a couple for about a month now...Its almost surreal. But it's definitely a happy thought. We still haven't told Nightwing about it. To be honest, I haven't heard from him in a couple of weeks. Conner said if he hasn't called my cell phone then he hasn't talked to him either. Hmmm...Wonder what the former "Boy Wonder" is up too... I wish I knew a number to call him. He always calls me from a restricted number so there is never one I can use to call him back. I think that's stupid, but I guess that's just me.

But Conner and I have been filling our time with each other's presence. We have gone out on actual dates, like normal people. I no longer think of the Superboy as my body guard, he is my boyfriend. Wow. That's still a weird word to say...But it's true. And I love it.

"Rachel!" Conner yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?!" I yelled back.

"Looks like we need to go to the grocery again." He answered as he walked into the living room.

"I don't even remember the last time we went, so yeah I guess it is about time that we go again." I said, giggling.

"Wanna hit the showers and then we can go?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"Okay," he said before coming over to kiss me.

I kissed him back happily and then got up and made my way to my bedroom. Hmm...What to wear? We were only going to the grocery store, but I still wanted to look presentable considering I would be with Conner. Ugh. When I turn into the typical young woman and actually care what I looked like?! Oh wait. When I got close to Conner, of course.

I went rummaging through my drawers and the wardrobe and came up with dark black skinny jeans, a shiny silver tank top, and a black dress jacket with silver flats. After picking out my clothes, I quickly took a shower and got out. It didn't take me long to get ready anymore, because I started using magic to help me. While I finished getting dressed, I would let my magic take care of my hair and make-up. I decided to curl it loosely and then put it in a ponytail. I then slipped on my shoes and ran out to the living room to go and wait for Conner. Who, of course, was already waiting for me.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting long?" I asked him.

"No. I've only been out here for a few minutes." He answered quickly.

"Is everything okay, Conner?" I asked him, a little worried.

He comes over to kiss me sweetly and simply replies; "Everything is fine."

I give him a look and raise my eyebrow. It was my 'I don't believe a word you just said' look. Of course he knew the look and responded accordingly...

"Rachel. Everything is fine. I promise. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

Conner takes opens the front door for me and let's me out first. He then closes the door behind us, grabs my hand, and we walk down the street to our favorite market. The place is full of fresh fruits and vegetables. It even has fresh pasta noodles and food from around the world. We always just go through and look at everything before we even go to pick out what we want. After all, you never know what you're going to find. And I certainly didn't expect to find what we did...

Conner and I were about half way through our initial walk through when we ran into a couple of people... More specifically, we ran into Nightwing and he had a girl on his arm. Could this girl be Zatanna...?

"Well hey there, Conner!" Nightwing yelled.

"Hey!" Conner yelled back as he tapped my shoulder and pointed him out to me.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the person who was basically my childhood best friend. I was excited to see him. I was starting to really miss him. There was always something about him that just...made me feel safe. Made me feel cared about. I used to think that he was the only one who could make me feel that way. Until Conner came into my life.

"Rae!" He screamed over at me.

"Hey there!" I yelled back over and ran toward him.

"Hey there Rae." He said when I reached him.

"Hey yourself stranger." I said. "Where have you been? You haven't even called. I'm surprised."

"With Conner watching over you, I didn't feel the need to call over there. I felt that you would be fine... Was I wrong?"

"No, no, no! Everything is fine. It just surprised me, that's all. Don't worry, it's all good." I said, slightly panicked.

Conner walks over at that point and the girl that Nightwing had with him joined the group as well. She was decent height, slightly tanned skin, dark black hair, and blue eyes. I could sense that she was a very intelligent girl. She was also quick on her toes and had a scary side to her. Hmm...I might get along with this girl.

"Hey there, Z. How ya doing?" Conner asks the girl across from us.

So. That is Zatanna. I wonder if Nightwing has talked to her about his feelings yet. I obviously can't say anything or ask him about it right now. But it has been about a month since I have talked to him last. And the last time I talked to him was when he told me about his feelings for the daughter of the great Zatara. Normally I would part ways and not worry about anything that wasn't my business. But when I felt how high his respect was for the girl that he had such intense feelings for, I knew I would want to see him achieve what he wanted. And that was to be with her.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking Conner." She said, sweetly. "And you must be Raven." She said, looking at me.

"Yes, I'm Raven. What's your name?" I asked.

"Rae, this is Zatanna. Zatanna, this is one of my best friends since childhood." Says Nightwing, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he obviously thought of me, the same way that I thought of him. It made me feel happy to know that he and I were on the same page. We knew what we meant to each other. And that is always important.

"Nice to meet you." Zatanna said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied.

"How about we all go and get lunch together?" Asked Nightwing. "My treat."

Conner and I looked at each other then. And I knew that we were both looking for each other's approval. When we both realized what we had done we busted out in laughter and it took us a few minutes to stop. By then, Nightwing and Zatanna were watching us, giggling along. When Conner and I had finally calmed down enough to give an answer, we were out of breath and red faced.

To be honest. I was wondering how I was able to give off so much emotion around someone new, without breaking or shattering something near me. I could feel the magic swirling inside me, but it wasn't wanting to come out. It just acted like it wanted to go and investigate. It was really odd... Conner answers yes for the both of us and we all walk out of the market to go and pick out something to eat. We decided on a local place and went to the park to eat it. We sat at a picnic table next to the shining fountain. I watched it closely, as I ate my food. This is kind of like the park that Nightwing took me to about a month ago. But the other one seemed to be a little more peaceful, even in the middle of the crazier side of the city. Hmm...strange...

"So am I allowed to assume or...?" Nightwing started, which made me turn around.

"What do you mean?" Conner answered, practically reading my mind.

"That you two are finally together and I can quit wondering at night" He answered, laughing.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand and made some facial expression that even I couldn't describe. Then I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Conner looking at me for an answer. He was wanting to know if he had my approval to tell them that we were indeed together. I just smile at him and go back to looking at the fountain, letting him take charge of this one.

"Well...?" Nightwing asked, sounding curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I threw in.

"Well I'm not a cat, Rae. I'm a bird." He replies laughing.

"And cats attack and eat birds." Zatanna said, jumping in.

"Yep. I like her." I said, giggling a little.

"Nice one, Z." Conner said, jumping back into the conversation. "But yes. We are together."

I look over at Nightwing and find him smiling from ear to ear. He looked genuinely happy to hear that Conner and I were a real couple. I wonder why that fact made him so happy... For whatever the reason, the happiness was certainly showing all over his face.

"You two make an adorable couple." Zatanna said, honestly.

"Thanks." I said.

Conner reads my mind again, well, figuratively of course and asks, "So what about the two of you? Are you two back together yet?"

I hold my hands up in the air, excited, laughing. "Thank you!" I scream.

Zatanna laughs and says, "Yes, we are. Finally."

I look at Nightwing then and smile. "Happy now?" I ask him.

"More than you could ever even believe, Rae." He says, looking from me to Zatanna.

"Double date!" Zatanna shouts, which makes me laugh.

"So..." I say, looking at Nightwing. "How did you two get back together? Hmm...?"

"Oh, let me guess. Your turn to drill me?" He asks.

"You got it. Now, spill." I reply.

"Yeah, I want to know, too." Conner says, agreeing with me.

"Okay, okay. Actually...It was the night I left your apartment, Rae. Remember the advice that I gave you? Well...I decided to take my own advice for my situation. I sat Z down and just told her the truth. I told her how I really felt about her. That I never stopped having feelings for her, even after we broke up. I told her that I couldn't really explain why I had the feelings. Just that I had them and that I didn't want them to go away. When I finally made myself shut up and look at her for a reaction, well, she had tears in her eyes. I was afraid that I had done something wrong. That I had upset her, in some way. But she looked at me and smiled through her tears and just hugged me. I knew then, that I had made the right decision." Nightwing explained.

As he was telling his story, I felt chills go up my spine. I could tell that all of this was real and genuine. Not that I had any reason to doubt that it was, his emotions were just so strong that I could feel them pulsing as he told us what happened. I was impressed with him. I was happy that he had gotten up the courage to do something that he had been wanting to do for a long while. Now he has Zatanna back and he seems to be gleaming with happiness. To be honest, even though I care about my friend, the light coming from him was almost annoying. But I replied differently, of course.

"Are you trying to make me shatter something?" I ask him. "Cause I swear, I am about to cry after that."

"Let's not do that." He says, chuckling. "But there you go, that's the story. You guys are actually the first to know. So, hush okay?"

"Why doesn't anyone else know?" Conner asked him, curious.

"Because...If a certain someone found out..." Nightwing started.

I didn't need him to finish. I knew EXACTLY what he was about to say and it sent me into rage mode. I could feel my magic pulsing through my body, in my veins, in my blood. I could feel my face getting hot from the anger pouring out of me. I tried my hardest to hold in any more emotion so that I didn't cause a scene and scare any of the normal citizens. It was hard, very hard, but I was able to hold on until I Conner calmed me down...

"Rachel, it's okay." He whispered in my ear. "Everything is alright. He isn't here. You are safe." He laid his hand on my shoulder and the anger was gone.

I opened my eyes to see a shocked, but...impressed, Nightwing. He was looking at Conner, at first. But then he looked over to me and just stared for a moment. Like he was waiting for more or waiting for me to actually shatter something this time. But I was calm again, thanks to Conner.

"Still nothing, huh?" I asked aggravated.

"I know, I know. It's nerve-racking. Especially since we now know that you are not the only target..." Nightwing answered.

"Oh no..." I said, feeling panic crawl on my face.

"What is it, Rae?" Nightwing asked me.

"Raven...?" Zatanna asked, joining in.

"Has he targeted anyone? Anyone other than me and Zatanna?" I asked in a rushed voice.

"No, just the two of us." Zatanna answered.

"Don't you see?" I asked, looking at them all. "He is targeting MAGIC."

The group was stunned at what I had said. I don't know if it was because they were trying to comprehend what I said, decide if it was true, or trying to come to grips with it. Either way, they all looked extremely excited and worried at the same time.

"Rae's right." Nightwing whispered. "She has to be. Lagoon Boy has come into contact with all the other girls on the Team and on the League. Magic based is the only ones that he has had any type of responses too."

"And Raven and Z are the only magical girls he has come into contact with..." Conner stated, jumping in. "She is right."

At that moment, I looked at Zatanna worriedly. She looked nervous, too. But it's like she didn't know how to act after that emotion had set in. I didn't really know what else to do either. But at least I knew that I wasn't going through it, alone.

"There needs to be a trading of places." Nightwing said. "Conner, I want you to come back with me. Not permanently. But just for a little while. And Z, go home with Rae. We need to keep you girls as far away from Lagoon Boy as possible until we sort some more of this out. Until we do, we know that he cannot be trusted and I don't want anything happening to either one of you..."

I could feel Conner's emotions spike at Nightwing's words. I look at him and place my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me then, slowly coming to a state of calm. I was waiting for more of a reaction, but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get one.

"Conner. He's right and you know it. Maybe with you back and giving a new perspective, they can find something else out. You never know. Just listen to him and go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You saw what I did to my room, do you really think that I need someone to watch over me all of the time...?"

"I know he's right. And I understand your point. But that doesn't mean that I want to just up and leave you." He answers me. "I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself if you need too, but that doesn't make me feel any better about the idea of leaving. I'm still going to worry like crazy, you know that. I know you do."

"Yes, I know. But everything will be alright, okay? It will. Just go with him. It will all work out just fine."

"And she won't be alone." Zatanna says, chiming in. "He is sending me back with her. So it's not like she will be left completely by herself. This way both she and I are away from Lagoon Boy and neither one of us is alone. It actually makes me feel a little better knowing that I am not alone in this."

"Same here." I say, looking at Zatanna. "I have a feeling that this is going to be the start to a beautiful friendship."

"Agreed." Zatanna said, looking at me with a smile.


End file.
